A True Belonging
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: SEQUEL TO A TRUE SLYTHERIN- READ THAT FIRST. Harry slowly grows closer to Voldemort as he makes plans to help him win the war. However, he reaches bumps in the road along the way as his past is slowly spilled from his lips. Harry learns what it feels like to truly belong somewhere. This is a SLASH, time travel story. The pairing is Harry/Voldemort(Tom).
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is the first chapter!

A few things you should know;

The first five chapters go through books 2-4, so Harry is currently 12 in the eyes of those around him.

Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but it is mainly to help get things moving along.

Lastly, there _will_ be SLASH later on. I will post warnings for each chapter that they apply to.

The pairing will be Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

I will post chapter two after I complete my other story, Musical Companion.

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter

 _'Thoughts'_

Please let me know if you see anything that needs fixed, as I do not have a beta to help catch mistakes that I do not notice and spell check can only do so much.

Anyways, on with the story!

Enjoy :)

* * *

I waved, watching as Remus disapparated from Kings Cross. Today the train is departing, and I begin my second year of Hogwarts; the year of the Chamber of Secrets. Of course, the entire thing can be avoided. I had avoided the bookstore all together, not wanting to run into Gilderoy Lockhart. Shifting my gaze from the spot Remus had been in, I look around the platform. ' _Where are the Malfoys… ah there they are.'_ Calmly walking through the crowd of people, ignoring the probing gazes, I paused a few feet behind Draco. ' _How do I bring up the diary to Lucius without making him suspicious of me? I could pretend that I occasionally have visions of the future when I sleep. But he will just go tell Voldemort, and I don't think he would take kindly to being lied to. However, I don't really have any other option if I want to avoid the basilisk rampaging through the school. Plus-'_

My musings were stopped by a subtle shifting beside Lucius, and I realized Dobby was standing there. A sudden pain in my chest, as though a knife was run through it, came and I took a steadying breath. The first time we met, he was trying to keep me from going to Hogwarts. He didn't do that this time, so that can be a good thing. I moved my gaze from Dobby and settled on Lucius, who was already gazing at me with curious eyes. I tilted my head to the side very slightly, before moving away from the other two Malfoys. ' _Technically one Malfoy, but Narcissa might as well be considered a Malfoy regardless of if she holds the last name or not. After all, it's only a name.'_ I nearly smiled when he excused himself before walking over to meet me.

"For whatever reason are you asking to speak with me away from the others?" He had an eyebrow slightly raised, though the rest of his face held a blank mask.

"I wanted to enquire about a diary," I spoke simply, not wanting to give anything away.

"A diary?" Ah, there's the suspicion, along with weary caution.

"Yes. I had a strange dream last night that you gave a redhead a plain old diary while in the bookstore. I wanted to make sure you still had it, and didn't actually give it to her." My lips twitched into a miniscule smile, in an attempt to show I mean no harm and that it was a simple question. Though there's nothing simple about a horcrux.

"And why should I tell you, Harry? For all I know you could be someone under a polyjuice." His eyes narrowed slightly, and I held back a sigh.

"Because I know that, whatever this diary is, it was cause Hogwarts to be nearly shut down because it will put all the students in danger. Including Draco and myself." ' _Not that Severus or I would let anyone or anything harm Draco.'_ I could practically see the thoughts churning in his head, and the moment he came to a decision.

"I still have the diary. I didn't plan to give it to anyone, since _he_ is now back. How did you know all that though?" He inquired, as we began walking back towards Draco and Narcissa. It was nearly time for the train to leave.

"Like I said, I had a dream." Was all I said, before tapping Draco on the shoulder with a small smile. ' _I know that he will tell Voldie what just happened. My next steps will have to be taken carefully.'_ At the sound of the train's horn going off, Draco said his goodbyes before tugging me along towards it.

"So what was that all about?" He asked as we boarded the train.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco turned his head enough to glare at me.

"Oh come on, Harry, what were you talking to my dad about?"

"Ooh well why didn't you just say that's what you were asking about?" I gave a small smirk, "we were talking about your lack of a love life, Draco." My smirk grew at the sound of his spluttering.

"Liar! The both of you were being too serious to be talking about that! And I do too have a love life!" Draco ranted, opening a compartment closer to the back, revealing Pansy and Blaise.

"Since when did you have a love life?" Was Blaise's question, earning himself a glare, though it didn't bother him since he was used to the blonde's glares.

Both of us settled into the compartment, Draco and I taking the seats across from the other two.

"So what did you do over the summer, Harry? Your letters were very vague and you never came to visit." Pansy frowned slightly, looking up at me.

"Oh, Remus and I practiced the use of muggle weapons. Mainly swords, though. I also got some practice in with those daggers you got me, Blaise." I looked over at the mentioned boy, and received a tiny smile. ' _Not a lie, but not the whole truth. While we did work with swords, I focused more on the dark arts and worked more with my wandless and wordless magic. Along with that I made plans for this year; a few different ones in case Lucius had given away the diary. They really don't need to know that though.'_

"That's it? And you still didn't come visit or write more in your letters?" Draco asked, sadness in his eyes. I gave a frown in response.

"I apologize. I wasn't sure what to write in my letters, and I was not… I wasn't sure on what to do if I were to go and visit. I've never…" I let out a sigh, shaking my head with a small smile.

"Never what, Harry?" Pansy gently questioned.

"Nothing, it isn't important. I'll visit and write more next time." ' _It's not like I_ haven't _had friends before, but in this time, I_ haven't. _And really the only 'friend's' house I have been to is the Burrow. And that's not the same at all. They weren't truly my friends, aside from the twins. Plus, I never wrote much to Granger or Weasley either. It's not like I_ could _say much, they wouldn't have done anything or could do anything.'_ I gave a soft sigh, not seeing the worried expressions of the three others in the compartment. The subject was dropped and we eased into better topics, before reaching Hogwarts thirty minutes later. ' _I wonder if Weasley still missed the train?'_

We were just about to enter the Great Hall when Dumbledore stopped us.

"Harry, if I could have a quick moment of your time?" His eyes twinkled, and I had the urge to tell him to fuck off. Reeling in my emotions, I turned to look at the others who all held curious expressions.

"You can just tell me here. I am sure you wouldn't mind if my friends hear what you have to say as well." I saw the slight irritation in his gaze, though it was well hidden by a smile.

"Of course. I simply wished to ask you to meet me in my office tomorrow after breakfast." I held back a sigh.

"Very well." I turned and walked away, not wanting to say anything else.

We sat where we usually do, Draco to my left and Blaise in front of Draco, Pansy in front of me. Professor McGonagall walked in, the first years filing behind her, and the hat began to sing. It took about thirty minutes for all of them to be sorted into their houses, and another five minutes for Dumbledore to give his speech before we were aloud to eat.

"So how do you think this year will go? Hopefully smoothly." Pansy spoke, sipping on a glass of water. Draco was about to answer when an owl flew in, dropping a bright red envelope on top of Weasley's plate. ' _That answers my earlier question, at least.'_ I felt a smirk slowly form across my lips as Weasley paled, watching the envelope float up in front of his face. The loud voice of his mom filling up the silent hall, before the envelope fell silent once again. The Slytherin table erupted in laughter, Draco and I just watching in silent amusement as Granger tried to cheer the red head up.

I poked at the chicken that was still on my plate, having already ate as much as my stomach could handle. Which, admittedly, wasn't very much still. I didn't notice Draco's gaze until he began to speak

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" I looked up at him, his face completely blanked and giving nothing away.

"Did you keep your promise to take care of yourself?" I blinked, completely caught off guard. ' _I was hoping he had forgotten. Then again, Malfoys don't forget such things as promises.'_

"Yes, I did." I threw in a small smile before turning back to the plate in front of me, completely missing how Draco's grip on his fork had tightened at the lie. ' _Actually, I remember I had at one point gone three days without eating more than one slice of toast before Remus realized after talking to a house elf. After that he forced me to eat, and told the elf to bring me food three times a day because he couldn't trust me to eat on my own. Though I had been too focused on my studying to be bothered to eat.'_

* * *

Dumbledore POV

I am calmly sitting in my chair when Harry Potter reaches my office. Permitting him entrance, I place the spell for my eyes to sparkle as he walks in. I could tell he was on edge, so I smiled to try and get him to be more comfortable. It didn't work, just put him more on edge. Forcing the smile to stay, I motioned to a nearby candy dish.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thanks. What did you want to see me for? I have classes to attend." Harry replied, his voice sharper than normal. I motioned for him to sit down, which was completely ignored and he remained standing. ' _This is annoying. Why can't he just listen to me.'_

"I wanted to apologize." I nearly smirked at the slightly surprised expression on the boy's face, but held it back.

"Apologize?" He was slightly more suspicious now. Hopefully that will go away by the time I am finished and he will actually do what I tell him to.

"Yes, I understand now that you wish to stay in Slytherin, after seeing how close you are to your three friends. I wouldn't want to break up such a close bond. I was being rude when I requested that you agree to a restorting. I do hope you will accept this old man's apology?" I let my smile turn slightly sadder. If this works…

"I accept your apology." I grinned widely. Though he closed his expression off completely, that is okay. At least now maybe he will be more malleable. ' _Phase one - leave him alone and lead him into a false sense of security. Done. Phase two - apologize and make him think I am sorry. Done. Now, phase three, slowly lead him over to the light side so he will be my weapon. It's foolproof. Perfect.'_ I let him leave, not wanting him to be late to class.

It's only a matter of time now. I just have to be patient. I chucked, which bled into a maniac laugh.

' _This world will be mine, Tom.'_

* * *

Harry POV

I walked down the hall towards the greenhouses. Dumbledore is up to something, and it's not good. The only reason I can think of for him to apologize is to get me to feel a false sense of security. It only succeeded in making me more on edge around him. The idiot. I let out a huff of air, entering the greenhouse and locating Draco to stand beside him.

"What did Dumbledore want?" was his greeting.

"Hello to you, too Draco," I grinned, "he just wanted to apologize for trying to get me to be resorted." I nearly laughed at Draco's soft snort.

"Yeah, right. He's up to something again."

"My thoughts exactly."

We grew silent as Professor Sprout entered and began talking about mandrakes and how to repot seedlings. These are the plants that were used last time. They won't be needed this time around, thankfully. These pale green, baby looking plants were a handful with their fatal cries. The class went by without incident, and we went to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The most interesting thing that happens in that class is Weasley's broken wand casting a horrible smoke that costs him 20 points.

Draco and I were walking towards DADA, a class I was dreading, when Colin Creevey decided to try and walk up to us. Really, a Gryffindor action.

"You're Harry Potter right!? Can I take your picture? I am such a huge fan! Please?" His voice rang out, hands already wrapped around the camera he carries everywhere. Draco and I turn around to face him. I simply gave him a blank look, Draco's sneer succeeding in making him turn tail and run back down the hall.

"Nice." I grin at him, and Draco gave a responding smirk.

"I learned from the best." I wanted to laugh at that, knowing he was talking about his dad.

A few moments later we enter the class I was dreading; DADA with Lockhart.

Just like last time, he starts the class off with a test that is compiled of 100 questions about himself. The sour expression Draco had at realizing this was hilarious. I had dragged him with me to sit in the very back corner, wanting to draw as little attention to myself as possible. Though the man still spent a good ten minutes talking about how honored he is to have me in his class after he saw my name on his class list. It wasn't too shocking that he again failed to get the pixies back in the cages, though I wasn't expecting him to ask me to clean his mess up instead of the golden trio. Draco found this too amusing, and I shot him a small glare.

The moment Lockhart left, I quickly made own exit and left the three Gryffindors to deal with the mess.

It was during dinner that night that a letter was plopped onto my empty plate. Sighing, I opened it, and the sigh turned into a low groan. ' _So much for avoiding the joke of a professor.'_

"Harry, is everything okay?" Pansy asked, Blaise and Draco also looking at me in confusion.

"Yeah, I just have a detention with Lockhart. Apparently Granger told him that I left cleaning up the pixies to her and the other two." I folded to parchment back up, hearing Draco stifle a chuckle. Giving him a small glare, I grabbed a treacle tart from a nearby dish.

' _I would hear the basilisk for the first time during my detention with Lockhart. I wonder if the basilisk was only rampaging because it was told to? Maybe I should go ahead open the chambers. Maybe…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this chapter took so long. I was going to keep going and make it longer, but figured this was a good stopping point. The next chapter will be longer. Also, please let me know of any mistakes, I'm uploading this from my phone and may not have caught all the errors. I will do my best to have the next chapter up in a few weeks, but it might be a little while due to working all week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

Draco POV

It's Saturday morning, around six to be precise, when the sound of shuffled movement wakes me up. Confused, I don't move or alert to whoever or whatever is making the noise that I am awake. Imagine my surprise when Harry comes into my line of sight, dressed in muggle clothing and searching through his bag. I had noticed he was a little distant again the past few days, even more so when he returned from his detention with Lockhart. I'm not sure what happened in his detention to cause that, but what the hell is he awake for? I silently watch as he pulls out a piece of blank parchment and grins in satisfaction before pulling on his shoes and silently walks out of our room. I narrow my eyes at the door, waiting for him to come back. However, he doesn't and soon enough I am drifting back to sleep.

Harry POV

During my detention with Lockhart -which was just has horrifying as it was the first time- I decided to go ahead and open the chamber again. I had to figure out when the best time to do it was, and decided on Saturday morning before everyone woke up. Being as quiet as possible so I don't wake Draco up, I make sure to grab the Marauders Map before slipping out of the room and leaving the common room. With the use of the map, it was pretty easy to reach the girls bathroom without incident. Though avoiding Severus was pretty difficult.

Entering the bathroom and stopping in front of the sink, I take a deep breath before whispering **_.:Open:._** And watched the secret passage into the chambers open. Sliding down, I quickly cast a wandless cushioning charm before I reached the bottom.

The place looks exactly as it had the first time I came down here, minus the damage Lockhart had done. Hopefully the damage will be avoided.

I slowly walked down the tunnel, searching for the door that leads into the chamber part. _'I should probably clean up this place. It would look a little better without all the bones and dust, and I'm sure these bones aren't even necessary anymore. The basilisk would have eaten them already if it was going to. There's also the skins it has shed over the years. I wonder if they can be used in potion making? I'll have to ask Severus.'_ I stopped walking, having reached the entrance to the chamber. Walking in, I gave a small smile. Everything was still as it was in here as well. There's also no sign of the basilisk so it's most likely still asleep in the secret room behind the giant statue of Slytherin. Wandering around the area a little more, I sat down cross legged in the middle of the chamber, facing the statue. _'Should I go ahead and wake it up? What if it ignores me and starts rampaging anyway? I shouldn't take the risk right now. I need to be getting back anyways, so no one realizes I was gone.'_ With my decision settled on, I stood and brushed the dust off my clothes before heading back to the entrance and transfiguring a rock into a flight of stairs.

It's during breakfast Monday morning that I remember the link between Voldemort and I. But I push it back to a comer in my mind, trying to focus on what Draco is saying.

"-test today. What do you think Harry?" Draco looked over at me, Pansy and Blaise also looking at me. I frowned, not knowing what he just said. _'Damn.'_

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't hear what you said." Draco just gave a responding grunt and glare, before turning back to his food. Breakfast is spent in silence, as is the walk to our first class.

 _'Well, I might as well re open the link between Voldemort's mind and mine. Since he isn't here as a teacher, I have less to worry about.'_ I delve into my mind, not noticing the other three fall back a little behind me as we walked. It was easy enough to locate the small blob of foreign magic, encased in a shield I had put up. I allowed the shield to slowly fall, not expecting the intense wave of emotions and thoughts to overwhelm me. Quickly exiting my mind, I don't notice I was on a flight of steps until Draco stopped me from busting my head open on one.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco's worried voice reached my ears and I let him help me back to my feet. I looked up at him, a little surprised to see his expression just as worried as his voice. I try to give a reassuring smile, knowing it probably wouldn't help.

"I'm alright, really. Thank you for saving me from a trip to the hospital." Draco relaxed slightly,before walking again.

"No problem. Don't scare me like that again though." was all he said, and we eventually reached the classroom. _'Obviously Voldemort doesn't know how to control what goes through the link very well yet. Only when he's consciously aware he's poking at it can he control it. But that's not even my main issue or concern right now. I know I'm going to wake up the basilisk but when would the best time be to do so?'_ I tapped at my desk, not bothering to listen to what professor Flitwick was saying.

 _'If I leave to open it during the week, someone is more likely to notice I'm gone. So it should be done over the weekend.'_ I absently noticed some of the others casting spells and waved my hand over my own cup of tea, making it warm. I didn't notice Draco's shocked gaze as I did so, turning the tea cold then warm again. _'I could probably do it Saturday night after everyone goes to sleep.'_ My thoughts continue to go along those lines, absently going to and from class, and talking to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Nothing in particular happens throughout the day, and no major emotions or thoughts seep through the link. By the time potions ends, I suddenly feel rather tired. It was probably all the thinking and over thinking I've been doing.

Once I reach my bed for the night, I simply crawl under the green sheets and fall asleep, forgetting about a silencing charm in the process.

Voldie POV

It had been a pretty boring day, my thoughts mostly revolving around the conversation I had with Lucius a few days ago. I was startled to hear that Harry had a dream about one of my horcruxes, and the basilisk. But it's also suspicious that he knew about those things anyway. He is just entering his second year in school, and was raised by muggles who hate magic. Seeing that in a dream would suggest he's a seer, but that's preposterous. He doesn't have seer blood. I checked a d double checked both the Evans and Potter bloodlines. Though I was shocked to see he is a descendant of Slytherin. It still doesn't make any sense. _'Thinking about this is giving me a headache.'_ I sighed, rubbing my hand through my black hair, _'could he be keeping a secret from me? Why would he do that though after helping me get the stone and stating he would join me?'_ At this point, I was starting to feel a little frustrated, when I was suddenly pulled into my mind and forced through the spot that had opened back up earlier that day. _'This hasn't happened before.'_ I watched as a darkness enveloped me, waiting until I finally saw a figure standing not too far ahead of me. I went to move towards them, but found I couldn't. Frowning, I watched as the figure became more clear, realizing it was Harry. _'Harry? That's strange, why am I seeing him in what I assume to be my mind? Maybe it's that spot. It could be a link between our minds. But why would it be there in the first place? Then this would possibly be Harry's dream. Since it's pretty late, I doubt he would be awake and consciously showing me this.'_ I pause my thoughts as I watch Harry suddenly crouch down, arms over his head as though trying to protect himself. That's when I realize more people have appeared, all sneering down at the boy. There's five of them, none that I recognize immediately. _'The redhead looks like an older version of that Weasley kid. Then that would make the female the older version of Granger. I think the other male is the older Neville Longbottom. I'm not sure who the other two, older, men are.'_ I keep watching, listening as they begin to talk.

"So pathetic, Harry Potter, you should have just stayed the obedient little dog you were supposed to be." came from Longbottom.

"I should have demanded more money to stay friends with you. You're a freak, worthless, can't even kill Voldemort properly." came from Granger, and I felt my mouth pull down in confusion. _'What in the world is this? Why would he want to kill me if he's already joined me? If he lied while saying that oath, he would have lost his magic.'_ The crouching form of Harry flinched at the words, trying to form a smaller ball as though it would block the words out.

"I can't believe someone like you had been my godson. Consider yourself disowned. You can't do anything right, even if we try and beat it into you." said the man with the shaggy black hair, and Harry flinched again, a small whimper escaping his lips. I felt the urge to go comfort him grow stronger, severely annoyed at not being able to, when the final male began speaking.

"You think you're so great, oh Savior. You never even gave a second thought to me, did you? You thought your poor old werewolf godfather was perfectly okay! He didn't need a roof over his head, or food on the table. You even caused Sirius to fall to his death. Your hands are covered in his blood, you traitor. You didn't care though."

"No...that's not true! Not true…" I heard Harry shout out, hands tugging at his hair in what I assume to be frustration. When the figured begin to fade away, I think it's over, but then another figure appears. Harry looks up, watching in horror as the figure solidifies.

"No. Anyone but you." Harry's words are whispered, and I barely hear them. I glance back up at the figure, wondering why this one is different. I take in the sickly looking skin, long bony fingers, bald head and missing nose with a small shiver of disgust. It's when I notice the ruby red eyes, that my breath catches.

"Anyone but me? So rude." I hear the slight hiss on the s, hoping I'm wrong in my assumption. The figure raises his wand, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You dare to speak to me like that, you insolent brat? Crucio!" the words are growled out, the spell hitting Harry and I watch as he falls to the ground, a silent scream forming his lips into an o. I have to tear my gaze away from the sight, knowing I can't move to help. I look back up when Harry speaks.

"You are not him. You will never be him. All you are, is a deformed nightmare. You are no longer welcome in my memories and I will strive to erase you completely. You are not Lord Voldemort, and you never will be so long as I can prevent it from happening!" I gasped, not expecting him to say that. ' _How could that possibly be me? Is this why he thought I would hurt him in the room of requirement? This is just causing me to have more questions. I don't understand what's happening.'_

"I'll kill you, nice and slowly for saying that! I am Lord Voldemort." I growled as he raised his wand again, not wanting him to hurt Harry again. That's when I noticed a light off to my right, and not really knowing what it is but needing to leave, I went towards it. I didn't notice it was my magic I was sending towards it and not myself, too intent on leaving and figuring out how to help Harry.

Harry POV

I sat up in my bed with a gasp, head jerking over to where someone was leaning towards me. I relaxed slightly after seeing it was Draco, not hearing his harsh intake of breath. Blinking, I mumble a thank you before turning away and pretending to fall back asleep. I hear him sigh before going back over to his own bed. I clench my eyes shut, trying to forget the nightmare I just had. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ that thought stayed in my head as I slowly fell back asleep, distantly aware of Voldemort rubbing the link again. Not noticing as my body relaxed at feeling him close to me, a small smile pulling at my lips. I didn't have anymore nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to add chapter three onto the rest of what I hadn't written of chapter two. However, the rest of chapter ended up being longer that I expected and turned into its own separate chapter. I also did not expect to write it all in one sitting.

So, here is the next chapter!

Let me know of any errors and I will go back and fix them.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's officially Christmas break, and I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of it. Simply for the fact that it will give me easier maneuverability to the chambers, since hardly anyone else will be here. ' _This gives me two weeks to figure out what to do with the basilisk. I can go down tomorrow morning after breakfast.'_ With this decided, I turn back towards my defense book. I don't _need_ to read it, but it won't hurt to do so. I'll need to go the library for new reading material soon. ' _I could also ask Aeron to come back from his luxury stay with Voldie.'_ I shake my head slightly, ' _I didn't expect Aeron to grow so attached to him, that he would want to stay there while I am at school.'_ I turned another page, no longer really reading the words as I get further lost in my thoughts. It's pretty quiet and relaxing in the Slytherin common room when there is no one else there. I had been the only one to stay behind, Draco pouting that he couldn't also stay. He had to be at the manor to help prepare for their Christmas party. He had, of course, wanted me to go. Parties don't mix well with me, though. I haven't had enough that held good experiences for me. So, I ended up saying I couldn't go.

Speaking of Draco, I don't think he noticed but a little someone seems to have their eye on the blonde. I smiled, remembering what happened almost two weeks ago.

 _Flashback Begin_

I was walking towards the dueling club that Lockhart had decided to have us do- Draco, Pansy and Blaise walking along with me- when we were stopped by the Weasley twins.

"Hiya Harry!" Two voices chirped in sync, causing the four of us to turn around and see who was behind us. The two redheaded twins were linked by the arm, grinning at us.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I gave them a small smile, feeling Draco shift slightly beside me. I didn't pay the motion much attention, instead wondering why Fred and George looked like they were planning another great prank.

"We were just thinking-"

"That we should open up-"

"Our own joke shop!"

"We could sell-"

"All kinds of different things." They finished together, still grinning, and I couldn't help but want to grin back. I held it in though and simply nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. I will be more than happy to help test any products you make." ' _And give you some money to help you guys out a little bit. But you don't need to know it's from me. I'm rather glad they are still going to open their shop, it became quite the booming business.'_ When I came back to the twins still in front of us, I couldn't help but notice Fred had his attention on something else. ' _Make that someone else.'_ I thought with a hidden smirk, following his line of sight that brought me straight to Draco who is still beside me. Draco was admiring his nails, and seemed completely uninterested in the conversation and hadn't noticed the attention being given to him. I gave a miniscule shake of my head in fondness, wondering when Draco will notice. ' _I will have to remind myself to give Fred a push in the right direction. Maybe have him send Draco a letter or a gift would work.'_

"Thanks, Harry!" George's grin widened, and they turned and headed back in the direction they came from. I watched as, what appeared to be, George tease his twin while they walked away.

 _Flashback End_

Having just reminded myself to have Fred give something to Draco, I stand up and head to a nearby table after summoning a quill and parchment.

 _Hey Fred,_

 _I noticed a little while ago your interest in a certain someone? I think I can help you a little bit. You should get him a Christmas present. You still have enough to find something. I just want to tell you a few of his likes and dislikes and let you take it from there._

 _Before you question if this is a good idea or not, Draco_ is _gay so you have a good chance of winning over his heart. He will, of course, be a little stubborn, but I am sure that will be okay._

 _Anyways, he does not like bright colors like yellow, and orange. He doesn't like cherries, either. He hates being cold._

 _He likes dragons, green, silver, and red. He likes anything made of silk, says it feels good on his skin._

 _That's all I will tell you, you will have to get him to tell you the rest. Good luck with that, he doesn't tell people these things very easily. We have to observe to figure it out._

 _I expect good results from this._

 _If you hurt him, I will skin you alive._

 _Harry-_

I cast a drying charm and put the letter in an envelope and headed out towards the owlery. I can have Loki deliver it for me. I haven't needed him to deliver things too often, but he doesn't mind. The walk there was a pretty silent one, with it nearing curfew. Not that the curfew is really inforced over break, but the students who stay follow it anyways. Unless they have some reason or another to stay out later than usual. I walked into the room, easily locating the black owl who stayed were he is. Heading over to him, I handed out a treat before giving him the letter.

"Take this to Fred, please? Try not to scare them _too_ badly." I chuckled, watching as he gave a shake of his feathers before leaving out of one of the windows.

The following morning, I am standing in front of the statue of Slytherin in the Chamber. I have been staring at the thing for almost ten minutes now, trying to talk myself into opening it. ' _I don't want to risk dying, but it could also be friendly after realizing I am a speaker. Damn. I would actually know if I had even tried talking to it while I fought the thing the first time.'_ I sighed, steeling myself before telling the statue to open and release the basilisk.

The moment the snake slithered out, I looked away, staring at the lower half of it's massive body.

~~ _Who dares to wake me from my sleep? I shall eat you, then everyone else in this castle!_ The snake hissed out, officially identified as a male.

 _~~I did, great one. I wish to call a truce._

 _~~What kind of truce, speaker?_

 _~~I do not want you to kill or petrify anyone. In return I can give you freedom._ He let out a long hissed laugh, and I hoped he would agree.

~~ _Fool, I do not wish for freedom from this place filled with food just waiting to be eaten! The only person I will listen to is Salazar and his heir! Now, die!_ I tisked, jumping out of the way of his tail and it moved to smash me into the cement. I ignored the insane sounding laugh coming from the large snake, quickly moving to plan B; kill it. ' _The heir of Slytherin is not here, and Slytherin himself is dead. I am not about to bother Voldemort with something as trivial as this. Since there isn't anyone else here to control him, I will have to use_ it.' Quickly dodging another swing of his tail. I cut one of my fingers and let a drop of blood fall onto one of the rings on my right hand. I watched as the pure emerald ring glowed a bright white, before a heavy weight settled into my palm. After the glowing settled down, the giant snake hissed in irritation before once more aiming it's tail at me.

~~ _What are you, a Slytherin, doing with the Sword of Gryffindor!?_ I didn't answer, dodging another swing, lightly landing on his back and running up as quickly as possible. Stumbling a few times, and nearly being dislodged by it's frantic moving, I eventually made it to the top of his head.

~~ _You could have lived if you had simply agreed to not kill anyone._ The snake thrashed, and I plunged the sword through his head, quickly jumping down before the large body could collide with the cement.

"I have the Sword of Gryffindor because the thing was left on my bed a few nights ago. I don't know why, or how. I assume Fawkes or the Sorting Hat left it there for me. So I used one of the runes I created and sealed it into an emerald ring." I sighed, knowing there was no living being down here to know what I was saying. ' _It had happened the day after everyone left for Christmas break. I was headed to bed but when I went to lay down, the sword was simply lying there on top of my sheets. I couldn't simply try and sneak it back into Dumbledore's office to put it back, and assumed it was there for a reason. So I kept it. If they want it back, they know where it is and are free to retrieve it whenever. Besides, I want to give Severus some of the basilisk parts for Christmas, so I couldn't kill it with fiendfyre.'_ Pulling the sword out of the carcass, I removed some of the scales and teeth and cast a preservation charm on it before heading towards the entrance.

* * *

Severus POV

I was at the Malfoy's Christmas party when a black owl came in and dropped a package in front of me before leaving again. This itself was odd, since I never get presents, but seeing Harry's owl was also odd. ' _The brat better know how dangerous it was, sending me something with this huge crowd as witnesses. He's lucky no one here really knows who the owner of that owl is.'_ Sighing, I bend down and picked the package up off the ground. Just as I went to place it in my robes, Lucius stopped beside me, gesturing for me to follow him.

"I assume you wish to open that in private?" He turned and walked towards a hallway branching off the large ball room. I silently follow him, knowing he will bring me to a warded room so prevent spying.

We end up going to his office, the room properly protected from anyone but him and specific people from entering.

"Thank you." I gave him a minuscule smile as I sit in one of the chairs, staring down at the box.

"You're welcome. Should I leave, or would you rather I stay?" I glance back up, not expecting the question. ' _I thought he would leave, since he has guests. But since he asked…'_

"If you wouldn't mind staying, I would appreciate it." Lucius nodded, taking the seat opposite mine.

"What do you suppose it is? Or who it's even from. I don't recall ever seeing that owl before." Lucius laid his cane against the side of his chair, crossing his legs as he leaned back. I sighed, rubbing at the bridge of my nose.

"It's from Potter; that was his owl."

"Oh? Why would he send you something and not Draco?" He gave me a confused frown.

"I assume he has already sent Draco his present. I also assume this, too is a present." My gaze didn't leave the box this time, debating on if I should even open it. There's a letter attached to the top of it; I should probably read that first. Pulling it off, I quickly open and scan it. I feel my eyes widen, my hands quickly opening the box to make sure he isn't pulling a prank on me.

 _Severus,_

 _Merry Christmas! I apologize if this reaches you in the middle of the Malfoy's party. I gave Draco his yesterday morning._

 _In the box you will find some basilisk scales and teeth. I recently acquired a way to get them, and plenty more if you are ever in need of the ingredients. You just have to let me know and I will get them to you. Free of charge each time. I believe these ingredients are quite expensive._

 _Give the Malfoy's my regards._

 _Voldemort, too, if he's there._

 _Harry-_

Lucius raised an eyebrow after reading the letter, wondering how on earth Potter managed to find a way to get basilisk parts.

* * *

Harry POV

I never expected so much stuff to actually be in the room the basilisk had been sleeping in. Aside from the really large pile of shed skin, that is. I figured I could spend my time waiting for everyone to get back later today, going through the rest of the things in here. The items range from old preserved potions, books upon books, clothes, furniture, preserved drinks, candy. ' _Someone, either Voldemort or Salazar, maybe even both, spent time down here just hanging out. Or to get away from people.'_ I stood up and stretched, brushing dust off my clothes. I had been going through a rather large pile of books, finding almost all of them are on the dark arts. ' _I should head back.'_

I cast a quick tempus, hoping I wasn't late, only to find out it's nearly ten p.m.

"Shit!" I sprint out of the room, not bothering to close it behind me, and quickly head towards the dungeons. Hoping to sneak into the room I share with Draco, I quietly open the door and slip in, only to find a very awake and very pissed Draco sitting on his bed facing the door. I go to say something, but quickly close my mouth when he stands up and walks quickly towards me.

"Dra-" I am forced to stop talking as Draco uses his left arm to slam me against the door, effectively pinning me there with his wand at my throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Draco growled out, eyes narrowed and lit up with anger. ' _What the bloody hell is he talking about?'_ I try to pry his arm off to talk, but he applies more pressure. I let out a strangled grunt, finding it very difficult to breath.

"What?" Is all I can manage to get between my lips. His wand presses into my throat more and I fight back a wince.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw your eyes the other night! When I thought you were having a nightmare and woke you up! Your eyes were ruby red, dammit. Not to mention how out of character you have been the entire year so far. Always leaving at the strangest hours, during the night. Not returning until morning just barely before anyone else wakes up. You are not Harry and I know you are up to no good. If you are working for the Dark Lord, then I am very disappointed that he would use Harry of all people like this." I feel my eyes widen slightly at the mention of them turning red. ' _That's never happened before. That I know of, anyways. What could have caused that? I will have to ask Voldemort about it some day.'_

"I don't know what you are talking about. I know nothing about my eyes turning red; I didn't know that was even possible." I nearly sigh at the scoff Draco gives in reply, not knowing what to do. ' _How do I get him to believe me? He is very certain that I am not Harry. Damn. I need to do something quick. At this rate… I will end up losing him as a friend.'_ I feel myself freeze at this realization, ' _I really will lose him, won't I. I didn't plan on telling him anything. It was a way to keep him safe. However, I am seeing that keeping this from him has hurt both of us. I will have to be honest, with this at the very least. I have to tell him about the Chamber of Secrets.'_ Steeling myself, I looked directly into Draco's angry grey eyes, letting myself become relaxed to help show I mean no harm and don't plan to run.

"Draco, I can show you what I've been leaving for, and why I have been acting this way. I didn't want to say anything to help protect you and the others." I wait, hoping he will let me show him. It takes a few minutes of staring, but he eventually releases me from his hold.

"Very well. Move, and don't try anything." I nod, and begin walking, leading us towards the bathroom. I can see Draco's wand still in his hand, just hidden enough for no one else to see it. Once we reach the bathroom, I know he is getting ready to hex me, so I quickly hiss for the Chamber to open and head down the steps. Realizing no one is following, I turn around and raise an eyebrow at the Slytherin stalling at the entrance.

"You coming, Draco? You wanted to know what I have been doing." This bring him back from his daze, quickly catching up to me after putting his wand away. I relax slightly at that, glad he's decided I am not a threat. We say nothing as we walk down the passages, Draco slowly following.

"This… this is the Chamber of Secrets, isn't it?" He spoke first as we came upon the Chamber, the door to the connecting room still open from my previous visit.

"Yes, it is." I watched as he looked around in awe, until he noticed the open door and snake carcass laying off to the side. I followed as he walked towards the room, explaining my actions through the year as best as I could.

"I found the place at the start of the year. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, and had to do some research to figure out it is the Chambers. After that, I started to explore the place and eventually happened to open this room. I definitely wasn't expecting a basilisk to come out and attack me. I tried to befriend it first, of course. However, it was too determined to kill people, so I killed it. You mentioned my eyes had turned red, but I don't know how that could have happened since my eyes are green. It was probably a trick of the light, since it was still pretty dark out."

"Very well. I don't believe it was a trick of the light, but I'll buy that for now. I apologize for being a git. Please don't keep something like this from me again, or I am going to take you for an impostor again. Next time I won't be so lenient, and will hex you on the spot." Draco glares at me for a moment, before going back to the book on potions he had picked up. I smile, glad he accepted my explanation.

"It's my fault, too, for not confiding in you again. I will do my best to do so next time."

"There better not be a next time." Was his reply, and I simply hummed. ' _There will always be a next time when it comes to me, Draco.'_

That summer, I find the connected journals I received earlier hiding in my closet. I contemplated giving one to Voldemort the entire break, while I trade letters with my friends. The training in muggle weapons with Remus continued, and I eventually ask the twins to join Voldemort. It didn't take much to get them to agree; they agreed almost immediately after I asked. Remus approached me towards the end of summer and admitted to accepting the position of DADA Professor, and this didn't surprise me. I had already been expecting it, knowing I will have to see Sirius again for the first time since I watched him die. I wasn't sure I was ready for that reunion quite yet, knowing I didn't have a choice either way. I also offered for the twins to come over and train with me every so often, knowing they would appreciate the lessons. I still hadn't decided on what to do with the journals by the time summer ended, so I took them with me when it was time to leave for Hogwarts again.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should have both or just one of the Weasley twins fall for Draco, so I went for just one. If you want to have me change it to both, tell me and I will think about doing so.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voldemort writing**_

 **Harry writing**

* * *

I sat in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts, taking a seat next to the window to stare at the passing scenery with blank eyes. ' _The dementors will be stopping the train soon, if things with Sirius went as they had the first time around. I don't know if I am all that prepared to listen to my mother scream my name again. It was horrible enough the other times it happened.'_ I held back a sigh, barely registering Pansy's words about Iceland and Blaise's agreement about its' beauty. Draco is sitting beside me, engrossed in a book written in what appears to be French. ' _I never knew he could understand French. I wonder if he knows any other languages?'_ The thought was quickly brushed away, quickly replaced by a countdown. When the train screeched to a halt and my three companions paused what they were doing in slight shock, I stood quickly and aimed my wand at the compartment door. We felt as the temperature dropped and caused frost to cover the window I had been gazing through.

"What is going on?" Pansy's voice reached my ears, frantic and scared.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco's wasa next, curious but on edge. I could feel Blaise staring a hole into my back, waiting. For what, though I wasn't sure. I remained quiet, patiently waiting, knowing that one of them would find our compartment soon enough.

As if it heard my thoughts, I watched a skeletal hand reach out and unlock the door before sliding it open. It happened slowly, as though to raise our level of fear for it's own enjoyment. It was working. I was able to smother my fear, but could feel the three behind me as their fear grew; not knowing that this being lived off of fear. I took a few steps back, giving myself some space to cast the spell and brought the happiest memory I could to the forefront of my mind.

 _Walking into the Room of Requirement, seeing Quirrell there. Knowing it was Voldemort. Meeting him almost properly for the first time. The shock and joy at realizing he wasn't going harm me._

"Expecto Patronum!" I growl out, watching as the mist pushes the dementor away. ' _Not a strong enough happy memory to make a corporeal form but still enough to get it to work. It's not like I have any strong enough happy memories anymore.'_ I let out a heavy sigh and sat back down as the door clicked shut, digging through my bag for chocolate to hand were hesitant at first; Draco eyeing the chocolate with a raised brow before slowly bringing it to his mouth, Pansy taking a few moments before slowly taking it from my grasp and Blaise narrowing his eyes at the offered sweet.

"Explain what just happened." This time it was Blaise who spoke.

"Well, that was a dementor. They are the guards of Azkaban prison, and they are searching for Sirius Black. I've been told once that they are fear itself; they suck all happiness out of you and only fear remains." I keep my gaze out the window, only turning around when the door opened once again and the train resumed moving.

"Harry, are you okay?" It was Remus, looking a little frazzled. The sight nearly made me smile but I simply nodded.

"We are all fine, Remus. I made sure to give them chocolate." ' _Good thing I made it a point to study dementors and the Patronus charm over break. That way I could avoid having to explain to him how I knew what those are, as well as how I knew the charm.'_ I saw as his shoulders relaxed and he slowly made his way back to his own compartment, most likely with Weasley and Granger.

"Who was that?" Pansy asked, still staring at the door. My gaze moved back to the window with a slight smirk.

"You'll find out at the feast, but generally speaking he's my guardian." Nothing else was said on the matter, the conversation going back to Iceland.

It was another 30 minutes before we stood before the doors of the Great Hall, Dumbledore blocking our path. I gazed up at him with a blank expression, feeling the tense unease coming from my three companions.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"My dear boy, I was wondering if you could accompany me in my office tomorrow morning after breakfast?" I kept my face blank, ignoring the burning irritation at being called 'my dear boy.'

"Of course. May we go sit down now?" I kept my voice as neutral as possible.

"Yes, yes, I will move out of your way now." He turned and walked into the Hall, pink robes flashing with sparkles.

"Let's get a seat before the good ones are taken." Draco moved ahead of me, apparently anxious to sit down. ' _So, Sirius still escaped from Azkaban on his own. This is good, I will have to contact him soon and figure out what to do with Peter. While I don't want him to live, he_ does _have his uses. Either way, he doesn't need to masquerade as a rat anymore. I could see if Voldemort will tell Peter to return as his errand rat. Sure, I still hate the man, but not as much as people expect me to. Back to the real situation at hand. When should I contact Sirius? Preferably before the whole mess that happened on the full moon. And another thing, if I plan to contact Voldemort it's going to have to be done in secret. The people who currently know of my association with him are Draco and Remus. I haven't really talked to Severus much, something I am sure the man prefers right now. I do have those journals with me. I can send one of those to him with Loki.'_

I am suddenly brought back to my surroundings by loud cheering, only to realize the sorting was over and Remus was just introduced. A scoff slipped past my lips as the Gryffindors cheered for the new Professor. ' _Too bad for them that he's more Slytherin inclined these days.'_

"Hey Harry?" I turn my head to look at Draco, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Aeron?" I sigh at the question.

"Still with Voldie." ' _I need to ask him how long he plans to steal my snake for.'_

The next morning I skip breakfast and head straight towards the Headmaster's office. I already had an idea on what the man wanted to say, and it's better to get the whole thing done and over with.

"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore held out a small sweet in offering and I declined the offer.

"Can we get this over with so I don't miss class?" Settling down on one of the seats situated in front of the desk, my gaze moved over to Fawkes. The phoenix trilled softly at me, and I nodded in greeting.

"Of course. I want to warn you about the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. He is the one who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who that night and I fear he is out to finish the job. Be careful, I am sure he is nearby and just waiting for his chance to kill the last of the Potters." His voice and eyes had a grave look in them, with an underlying sense of triumph. ' _Probably thinks he has me now, with this bit of information.'_ I merely frown in thought before replying.

"Thank you for the warning, but I will be just fine, the dementors will get to him first." _'More like, I will send him a message and have him go to my cottage to hide for the time being. Or just have him go to Voldemort. If I can convince him that is.'_ I left the office, ignoring Dumbledore as he tried to stop me.

I met with Draco in front of the potions classroom, waiting for Severus to appear and unlock the door. The crowd was still small, so locating the blonde leaning against the wall was pretty easy. Stopping beside him, I watched as his eyes momentarily left the page of potions text to see who is there.

"What did Dumbles want this time?"

"Basically, he wanted to warn me about the escaped Sirius Black and how the man wishes to kill me." I spoke softly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. Draco blinked up at me in veiled surprise.

"Harry, shouldn't we be trying to do something about this? You could be in danger." I smile slightly, just a tiny twitch of my lips.

"Don't worry Draco, Dumbles is an idiot." He didn't looked convinced, but the topic was dropped as Severus swooped in and granted entrance to the classroom.

I stared down at the cup wearily, knowing that the tea leaves will still look the same as they had previously. ' _They could at least make a flower or something.'_ I held in a scoff, watching as Professor Trelawney walked towards me and picked the cup up. I proceeded to hold a sigh in as she gave an overdramatic gasp, explaining about how there's the image of the grimm in the tea leaves. Pansy, Blaise and Draco all look over at me in worry; the other two had been briefed on the situation after potions.

"Should we do something to help?" It was Pansy, who sat to my left, that asked. Concern in her eyes and Blaise nodding in agreement.

"No, it's okay. Besides, it's the grimm itself that the tea leaves are showing. It's not what the grimm means that they are showing." They only looked at me in confusion before turning back to their own cups.

"Harry, I am sure you're probably scared right now. I want you to know though, that everything will be fine. We won't let him get anywhere near you." I stared up at Professor McGonagall in slight bewilderment. ' _Really? This is just getting ridiculous.'_ I shrug, heading towards my seat next to Blaise. I hear her let out a sigh before moving to the front of the room to being the day's lesson.

The next morning I sneak out before anyone wakes up to send the journal to Voldemort. I make sure to carry my half of the pair for the whole day. Once I reach the common room after sending Loki off, I'm not surprised to see and irritated Draco glaring at me with crossed arms. Motioning for him to come up to our shared room, I walk away. As soon as the door shuts behind us, I place a few silencing charms and lock the door.

"What on earth were you doing? It's dangerous out there to be wandering alone right now!" Draco fumed, pacing the room.

"Sorry Draco, I was sending something to Voldie. It really isn't dangerous for me to walk around. If anything it's safer for me right now." I ran a hand through my hair, sitting down on the nearest bed that happens to be Draco's. He stopped pacing, instead looking back over at me once again confused.

"Can you at least explain to me _why_ it is not dangerous?" ' _I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him or not. However, he will eventually find out anyways. I suppose there's no harm in it. But how do I explain where I got the information from? I could say Remus, but what if Draco goes and asks Remus for confirmation? Maybe it's better if I say Severus. Severus is the most likely to agree that I got the information from him, plus he is on Voldy's side so it's also more believable.'_

"Okay, fine, but you must not tell anyone else. At least not yet. They will all find out eventually. Sirius is my godfather, and completely innocent of the crimes he was put in prison for. Peter Pettigrew was the one who sold out the location of my parents, and the one who killed all those muggles. However, Peter faked his death and made sure all fingers were pointed at Sirius. Sirius was put in Azkaban without a trial, even though Dumbledore _knew_ that Sirius was innocent. The one he is after right now is not me, but Peter. Therefore, Sirius is more likely to protect me, rather than kill me. Also his animagus form is identical to that of a grimm." I watched as Draco plopped onto my bed, letting the information sink in. I twitch when suddenly I feel the journal warm up in it's spot in my pocket. I had shrunk it to avoid putting in my bag; a place where anyone could find it. ' _It's barely been an hour and he already sent me a message? Interesting. It will have to wait until I'm alone though before I can answer it.'_

"That… actually makes a lot of sense. Where did you get all that information, though?"

"Severus Snape, if you need to double check that I am not lying you can ask him about it."

"I might do that. I don't want to find out you're lying to me just to make me feel better." Draco stood up and headed towards the door.

"You coming?" I shook my head.

"No, I have to do something first." He shrugged, before unlocking the door and exiting. Taking down the silencing spells, I opened the journal and quickly read the message.

 _ **Hello, Harry Potter. Interesting journal you've given me. Is there a reason for this?**_

The message disappeared after I read it and I grabbed a self inking quill from the desk next to me.

 **Hello Voldemort. I figured this would be safer than owling when we need something of the other.**

The message faded, replaced by another a moment later

 _ **Yes, I can see how you would come to that decision. I admit this is better than owling. Was there something you wished to ask of me?**_

 **Two things, actually. The first is how long do you plan on keeping my snake?**

 _ **He says he will return during winter break, if you go home this time. What was your second item?**_

 **I'm sure I will return this time. I was wondering if you could call Peter back to you? Sirius is trying to kill him for his past deeds and I see the merit in keeping the rat alive.**

 _ **I suppose I could, he is still useful to me. How do you know of him, though?**_

 **Remember the map I let you use to leave Hogwarts? His name showed up on it, and the map never lies.**

 _ **Very well. I suppose that is an acceptable answer. You have classes to go to. We will speak again later.**_

 **Okay. Goodbye.**

 _ **Farewell**_

I cast a tempus, nearly falling in my rush to stand up. ' _I have five minutes to get to magical creatures! Damn.'_ Rushing out of the common room, and out the doors to the forest where class is held, I ended up getting there nearly ten minutes late. On the bright side, Draco did not do anything stupid and Longbottom ended up the first one to ride Buckbeak.

The day continues in a relatively good manner, until it became time to go to DADA. I knew that today would be the day we learn about Boggarts. ' _I don't know what my Boggart will be this time. It could be anything, really.'_

"Now I want everyone to line up. Each of you will take turns facing the Boggart." I watched wearily as one by one they took their turns, until finally I stood in front of a clown jack-in-the-box. It took a few seconds before beginning to change and I held my wand at the ready. Any spell I was going to say quickly died on my lips as it settled on a form. My body was frozen in shock at the image of Voldemort from my time, grinning nastily down at me. His blood red eyes narrowed in triumph.

"Harry, Harry Harry. So easy to fool! It was all a lie, a giant ruse to get you close to me so I could end what I started years ago!" The figure started to laugh and I regained my bearings. ' _This is_ not _Voldemort. Not anymore.'_ I glared up at the snake humanoid and hissed out the spell.

"Riddikulus!" I watched in satisfaction as he changed, now dressed in a bright pink frilly dress, heels, caked on makeup and a purse in the shape of a cat. I grinned in satisfaction, the other students laughing at the change.

At around 10 that night, I get another message. Feigning tiredness, I head back up to my bedroom and quickly flip the journal open.

 _ **Harry, I have called Peter back. He will be here tomorrow morning.**_

 **Thank you**

 _ **Of course. Did you have an eventful day?**_

I raise an eyebrow at the question. ' _Why is he asking me that? A little bit odd.'_ Shrugging, I answer.

 **Generally, yes. Did you?**

 _ **It was more boring than eventful, really. Mostly getting ready to gather the rest of my followers. And planning a prison break.**_

I pause, remembering the previous one. A good amount of death eaters escaped that day, including Bellatrix and the other Lestranges.

 **What if you do the prison break over the summer? The dementors won't be back for a while so it would be a good opportunity. With them gone, the prison will be easier to break into.**

 _ **Yes, I had been thinking along the same lines. Not bad, Harry. I want you to come visit my manor sometime over the summer as well.**_

 **Oh, okay, I will make sure to come visit then.**

I felt a smile form, and tried to push it down. The rest of our conversation went nicely enough, basically a question and answer type thing. However, most of his answers were very vague and hardly an answer at all. The next morning Weasley was at breakfast complaining about his missing rat and blaming Granger's cat.

"Why is Professor Snape teaching DADA instead of Professor Lupin?" Pansy questions as we enter the classroom and see Severus already at the desk.

"I am not sure." I avoid the question as much as possible and find a seat in the back. ' _I just hope Severus has the sense to not blow Remus' cover as a werewolf this time.'_

"Turn to page two hundred and eighty eight." He spoke up, immediately quieting the students. I relax slightly to find he's continuing the lesson from where we left off with Remus last time.

* * *

Sirius POV

I was glad to have finally managed to escape Azkaban. The only thing urging me on was the thought of getting revenge on Peter. Also, I needed to apologize repeatedly to Harry. Oh how I regret leaving him on his own like that. Damn that Dumbledore. It was on the morning that I was planning how to get into the Gryffindor common room, that a black owl dropped a letter down at my feet. Curious, I shifted back to being human and quickly scanned it wandlessly before opening it. The contents were, to say the least, shocking.

 _Sirius Black,_

 _Do not worry, I have this letter spelled to only reveal it's contents to you. I am writing to you about a few things and I need you to listen closely. Peter Pettigrew is no longer inside Hogwarts. I had Voldemort call him back to his side. I did this for the main reason that Peter is still useful. However, I am sure that when he outgrows his usefulness then you will be allowed to do whatever you wish to the rat. Everything I am saying and will be saying is the complete truth. You do not need to say near Hogwarts and risk your safety and freedom. I would like for you to go to Potter Cottage and live there. Myself and Remus Lupin currently reside there and would like it if you did as well. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. I know that he had you imprisoned without a trial while knowing you were not the one to commit those crimes, among other things. Therefore I am going to do what I can to keep him off your trail, along with the dementors. If you wish to stay at the Cottage, just tap your wand to this parchment and say 'Evans.' I made it into a portkey, in case you wish to head there immediately. If, somehow, someone else got a hold of this letter and attempts to activate the portkey, they will run into a ward of mine that will painfully kill them._

 _Hope to see you there Sirius._

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S. When you arrive, the house elves will already be expecting you and will have finished preparations for your arrival. This includes a room, clothes, food, potions, and a shower or bath._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I also am sorry that this is a short chapter.

I didn't plan on taking this long to update but life decided to get in the way.

Hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. I will do my best to update again soon.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Harry POV

"Sorry, you've been what?" Draco stared at me in shock, eyes wide and doing a good impression of a fish. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I have been talking to Voldie using a pair of linked journals for the past couple of months." I spoke slowly, as though trying to get it through the bonde's thick skull. However it didn't seem to really be needed if the sudden feminine squealing had any indication.

"What in the world?" I blinked at him. ' _Did I break his brain or something?'_

"Good. This is good." I was about to say something else but Draco stood up and walked out of the room before I could, a huge grin splitting his face in two. Completely confused, I take the journal back out as it begins to burn with a new message.

 _ **Hello Harry**_

 **Hello again, what's up?**

 _ **Your exams are over right?**_

 _ ****_ **Yeah, they finished yesterday, we will be headed back home for the summer tomorrow morning.**

 _ **Excellent. I want to go ahead and have the prison break during your summer break. I was thinking we could do it in a month's time.**_

 **Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me know what day exactly so I can be prepared.**

 _ **Of course. Until next time, then. Have a good day, Harry.**_

 **You too, Voldie.**

I closed the journal, sliding it back into one of my pockets before heading down to the farewell feast.

On the way back to Kings Cross, Remus explained to me that he resigned due to feeling he wasn't suited to be a teacher right now. I accepted this easily enough, knowing it was going to happen. I had not told him yet that Sirius would be waiting for us at Potter Cottage, the wards having notified me of his arrival.

* * *

3rd PPOV

Lucius Malfoy sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks, facing a disguised Igor with a blank face. As of right now the only people to know of Voldemort's return are Lucius himself, Narcissa, Draco, Quirrell, Harry and Peter. Igor was gesturing wildly with his hands, face screwed up into an angry scowl. However, his eyes shown of terror.

"Come on Malfoy, you must defect with me! It's our only chance of survival! You daft fool!" Malfoy kept his face carefully blank, not wanting to give anything away to such an idiot.

"I will not," was his calm reply. However, Lucius barely had time to blink before Igor made a strange motion with his hand and three death eaters converged on them. Knowing it would be unwise to fight in such a public place, Lucius moved to disapparate. Before he could, one of the cloaked men manages to catch his right side with an overpowered reducto. Lucius feels himself blacking out as he disapparates, the feel of carpet and the sound of a frantic house elf the only things he is aware of. Managing to locate the fire place, he fire calls Severus before he passes out. He knows there is blood staining the carpet in a large pool around his body, and trusts his house elf to handle it from there.

* * *

Severus POV

I was in the middle of organizing potions in my personal stores when I receive a fire call. Confused, I placed the glass vial back down on the shelf and walked towards my fireplace. I expected to see some witch or wizard, but was greeted with a house elf in tears. It took a few seconds - longer than I would have liked- to realize it's Lucius' elf.

"What is it?" I drawl out, wanting to go back to work.

"It's Master Lord Malfoy sirs! He's he's." that is all the elf can get out before bursting into more tears and I feel a vein bulge on my forehead.

"Spit it out already." I kept the growing worry off my face, since it would not do me any good.

"He's dying sirs! Please help Master Lord Malfoy!" my face quickly paled and as though on autopilot I summoned my emergency medical kit and went through the fire to Malfoy Manor.

Walking out into the Malfoy sitting room, I was not prepared to see so much blood. I felt my body freeze, my shoes already soaking in the blood that had reached the area in front of the fireplace. Lucius laid a foot away on his stomach, his blonde hair spread out and caked in blood. I could barely trace the movement of his chest as shaky breaths struggled to come out. His already pale skin was now a sickly pale, and if I didn't know any better I would have said he was dead.

This thought broke me out of my shock and I quickly walked over to the fallen man, ignoring the large pool of blood surrounding him and I kneeled down and opened the bag of potions. Easily removing the shredded robe with a flick of my wand, I scowled at the large hole in his side. After looking over the damage, I felt relieved to know it missed vital organs and just barely hit his rib-cage.

The nagging thought of why the idiot didn't go to the hospital instead of risking calling me kept coming to my mind, and I had to force it back. ' _I refuse to let him die on me.'_ My scowl deeps and I remain in my spot for the next four hours, using potion after potion to save the only person I've ever loved.

* * *

Harry POV

I am standing on the shore looking towards Azkaban, Aeron wrapped comfortably around my shoulders. My clothes, very similar to that of the Death Eater robes, snapped around my body in the wind and I couldn't help but grin. Voldemort had just taken off to the prison to begin the operation.

~ _How much longer until the explosion?_ Aeron hisses out and my grin widens, reaching a hand up to rub under his chin.

~ _Any time now. Be patient._

As though I had summoned them, two loud explosions went off and half of a wall crumbled down. The large chunks of cement tumbling into the water below and creating large splashes. My ears could pick up loud screams of both fear and excitement. Then the crazed laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange reached me and my grin turned into a grimace. Quickly composing myself, I brought a small smirk to my face. ' _She will die for what she did to Sirius. Even if he is alive now, she will still pay. Her death will be slow and painful. Just like Peter's.'_ My thoughts are cut short when Voldemort apparates beside me along with six others and I quickly pull out the portkey; a children's book I grabbed from the library in my house. I was glad to have my identity obscured by a spell Voldemort had cast on me, because the journey would have gone a lot less smoothly if they knew who I was. Each of us landed in front of a large building in Texas, one of the Potter homes that's located in America.

It's one of the safest places I could think of for them to stay. Walking up to the wards, I key everyone there into them and we walk in. I could hear the confused whispers of those around me and I ignored them, letting Voldemort lead the way in even though this is also his first time here and my third. I had been making sure it would be ready to live in before the break in. We entered the main sitting room and Voldemort took a seat at the head of a large table, followed by the others and I remained standing at the other end of the table. In order sat Voldemort, then on his left sat Bellatrix, next to her Rabastan, Rodolphus, Travers, Mulciber, then Antonin Dolohov took the seat at Voldemort's right. They are all silent now, but their expressions give away their confusion. I wait for Voldemort to dismiss me before leaving, knowing he needs to be able to show them he is still the one in charge. I don't let this bother me, since I also know that once they know who I am, I will be given the spot next to Voldemort and be his equal. After a few moments, Voldemort looks up at me.

"Thank you for your assistance. It has been much appreciated. You may leave us now. I will contact you later."

I give a small bow of my head and give a small, "very well," before turning around and exiting the building. Apparating back to Potter Cottage, I take the black cloak off and reveal the tight black pants and long sleeve shirt underneath.

Entering the house, I am about to announce my return when the sight of Remus chasing Sirius around the room makes me pause.

"Come back you here you mutt! Fix this!" Remus growls out, pointing at his neon green hair. Sirius just barks out a laugh and keeps running around the room, a grin splitting his face in two. A smile crosses my face at the scene, which turns into a harsh laugh when Sirius tumbles over a table and gets tackled by a furious Remus. I shake my head fondly before leaving them be and head to the basement, remembering when Remus and I came home the first day of summer break.

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _Remus walked into the house before me, head turned slightly so he could see me as he spoke. We were chatting about our plans for the summer and I was explaining the prison break Voldie wanted to do in a month. Remus had been about to say something when he turned his head after catching a familiar scent. He looked confused and sad, as though he thought he was imagining things. However, he caught the sight of Sirius lounging on the couch with a book in his hand. Sirius had looked up and a grin broke out across his face, looking all the more like an excited puppy_. _I silently watched as Remus took a small step forward, then another, his expression that of shock and desperate hope that he is not seeing things._

" _S-S-Sirius?" was all Remus could get out before Sirius jumped up off the couch and in three quick strides, was in front of Remus and engulfing him in a giant hug._

" _I'm here Remus." Sirius whispered. That was all it took for Remus to cling to him and burst into tears. Knowing that it would be best to give them time alone, I silently left the room and headed to the library._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Breaking out of the memory, I look back up and see them settle into the couch, both of them looking at me with curiosity. I let a smirk fall onto my face.

"It was a success."

Sirius grins in response, before speaking up, his tone as light as he could make it. "When was the last time you ate, Harry?"

I feel my smirk falter and I quickly make my exit, ignoring Remus' grumbles and Sirius' attempts to get me to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize that this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I had planned on combining the two, but figured this was a good stopping point for now.

I also seem to be having keyboard malfunctions and it is taking me longer than normal to type. Apparently my 5 year old laptop is officially giving out on me, when I don't have the money to replace it. So bear with me here for a little bit longer. I will get these chapters out to you and I will finish this story.

Anyways..enjoy and please let me know if you see any plot holes or spelling errors so I can work on fixing them :)

* * *

Harry POV

A few weeks later I am sitting at the table eating an omelet that Remus cooked, when an eagle taps on one of the windows. Standing up to let the bird in, I am a little surprised to realize it's Lucius' as it drops the letter into my hand before leaving again. ' _Odd, why would he be sending us a letter? If it's Voldie, he can easily just tell me through the journal.'_ I open the parchment and quickly read through it.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **Sorry I had to use my father's owl to send this, mine is already busy at the moment. A few weeks ago my father was attacked by rogue Death Eaters. That's what we thought at first, but we found out it was just a few of Dumbledore's pawns who dressed themselves as Death Eaters. One of them nearly succeeded in killing my father, and if it wasn't for Severus' quick acting then he would be dead. Don't worry though father is nearly back to perfect health. Voldemort had thought it seemed fishy that his followers would be so stupid and decided to have Bellatrix investigate for him.**_

 _ **Among them was Dedalus Diggle, and Mundungus Fletcher, the others were people we have not heard of before now and could be new followers of Dumbledore. Anyways I just wanted to warn you to be careful. You may be the Savior or some rot like that, but you're also a Slytherin now. I don't think they would hesitate to hex you regardless. The home you have lent us to stay at has been marvelous and everyone says thank you.**_

 _ **Voldemort has certainly made himself comfortable there, though he refuses to let anyone in the master bedroom including himself. He took up residence in the room right next to it.**_

 _ **You wouldn't happen to know anything about the 'secret admirers' that keeps sending me letters would you? It seems a bit fishy to me. I can't help but reply back to them though. Whoever they are, they're quite fascinating. Anyways, I need to be going so I'll get to the point of this letter.**_

 _ **The Quidditch World Cup Championship is coming up and we would like it if you joined us. Feel free to invite two other people to come along, just make sure not to bring anyone annoying. Please send a reply before then so we can prepare properly.**_

 _ **D.M**_

' _I almost forgot about that. I'm surprised people actually had enough courage to attack Lucius like that, and out in the open of all things. Another thing, I'm glad the twins decided to keep up the correspondence with Draco. I need to talk to Voldie about the Championship as well. He needs to plan an attack on it still if he hasn't yet. If the attack doesn't happen then the time line might get too messed up. Considering that attack was one of the main points in time.'_ I let out a small sigh and left the dining area, ignoring the half eaten plate of food for the moment. I need to find Remus and Sirius first to see if they will go. ' _Of course Sirius will need to be Padfoot since he is still a wanted criminal. But I think he would like to watch regardless.'_

I find the two men in the basement, dueling each other. I patiently wait near the door as they finish up. It would be stupid to try and interrupt them, considering the spells they are throwing are rather dark and harmful. A lot of them I haven't even heard of before. Nearly an hour they both collapse to the floor, panting and sweaty.

"Damn, Moony, when did you get so good at this?" Sirius panted out, a grin splitting his face.

"That's a secret Siri. Ready for round two?" Remus slowly stood up, beginning to catch his breath.

"Hell no! You just might end up killing me if we have a second round. You forget I'm rusty from prolonged imprisonment." Sirius laughed as he also slowly stood and saw Remus pouting. I couldn't help but grin at the two, before making my presence known.

"Hey," they both jumped and quickly looked over at me, "if I can sneak up on you like that then you still have a ways to go."

Sirius snorted, "sure, pup, sure." Remus rolled his eyes, before turning back to me.

"Did you want to practice?"

"I would but I have a few things to do first. I came down to ask if you both would want to join me and the Malfoys to watch the Quidditch World Cup Championship?"

"I would but..Sirius?" Remus frowned, gazing at his mate.

"Hmm… it should be fine as long as I'm there as Padfoot right?" Sirius rubbed his chin, a gleam entering his eyes that I did not trust at all.

"Yes it would be fine. Just behave okay?" I gave him a small glare, which he waved off easily, "I'm being serious here!"

"So am I!" Sirius burst out laughing, Remus and I smiling fondly at the man.

"I'll go let them know we will be going. Have fun with your dueling, try to not kill each other." I waved to them on my way out, Remus' curious gaze following me out. I head to my room to write out my response, pausing in the doorway when I notice another letter sitting on my desk. I have the habit of keeping my window open, a habit I formed with Hedwig whenever we weren't stuck at the Dursley's. Frowning at the memories, I walked over to the desk and picked up the parchment.

 _ **Hiya Harry!**_

 _ **We have been trading letters with Draco. He doesn't seem to have figured out who we are yet. Gred and I have been talking about revealing ourselves and starting a proper courtship with him. Do we need to ask both Lucius and Voldie for permission or just Lucius? What about Snape? We heard he is Draco's godfather.**_

 _ **Anyways we will be going to the Quidditch World Championship, and we hope to see you there!**_

 _ **Gred**_

 _ **Foerge**_

' _That's a good question. I'll ask Voldie what he thinks then send a reply to them. Another thing is to ask when they were wanting to come and train. It will have to be here soon. Maybe I can have Draco join in.'_

I sit down at my desk and pull out the journal, quickly writing to see if Voldie is free.

 **Hey you there?**

 _ **Yes.**_ Is the reply I got a few moments later. I couldn't help the grin that quickly took over my face, my heart giving a small skip as I answered.

 **Fred and George want to know who all they need to ask permission to court Draco?**

 _ **Lucius is an obvious one. They should also ask Severus, there is no need to ask me as well. They will have their hands full enough with just those two.**_ I let out a small chuckle.

 **I will be sure to let them know. There's a second thing I wanted to talk to you about.**

 _ **Oh?**_

 **It's about the Quidditch Championship.**

 _ **What about it?**_

 **Are you planning an attack on it?**

 _ **And what if I am?**_

 **If you are, then good. You need to attack during the celebration, once the game has ended and people are in their tents. That is when they will be most vulnerable and not expecting an attack to happen.**

 _ **What are you talking about? Why do I need to do this? You are confusing me. Not that I am not going to accept the suggestion and think on it.**_

 **Sorry, I can't really tell you. Would you believe me if I said I have seer blood in me?**

 _ **No, not at all.**_

 **Damn.**

 _ **You are worrying me, Harry.**_

 **Sorry. I will tell you everything when I can, okay?**

 _ **Very well. I am holding you to your word.**_

 **Thank you. I should go and write my replies to Draco and the twins. Talk to you later?**

 _ **Of course. I will always be free for you.**_

I close the journal, feeling my face ache from all the smiling. Letting out a long sigh, I turn to the letters again and begin my replies.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe it's a new chapter! It's been ages, I know. However, I am resuming my updates for this story. While it wont be regular, it will still happen.

This chapter is much longer than I expected it to be, but it just kept going and I couldn't stop writing -.-

Well, I really hope this chapter is to your liking, regardless. I caught as many errors as I could but please let me know if you see any I missed.

I am sorry if Harry is a little ooc, he's built up a lot of emotional trauma so it's not his fault. Plus it just sorta wrote itself like that haha

Please know that there will be no underage relationship between Harry and Voldemort.

I'll stop talking now and let you get on with reading,

Enjoy :)

* * *

Harry POV

The Great Hall is full of chatter as it normally is during the Welcoming Feast, all the returning students waiting patiently for the first years to be brought in for sorting. I seem to be the only one not looking forward to the coming year, hoping it doesn't go as it had last time. I'm sitting at the Slytherin table beside Draco as usual, listening to him talk about the anonymous letters he keeps getting. ' _It seems they haven't approached him in person yet. Though I highly doubt that will last for much longer. Maybe they will ask him to the ball.'_

"Harry who do you think is sending me this stuff?" Draco turned to me, his grey eyes curious.

"I know exactly who it is, but it would take all the fun and mystery out of it if I told, Draco." I grinned at him, stifling a chuckle when he forces back a pout.

"Can we know who it is?" Pansy asked, Blaise nodding to her question.

Shaking my head, I place my head on my palm before replying, "of course not. The chances of you telling Draco after I tell you are very high. We all know how well you keep things like crushes as secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Sorry, besides it's not really my secret to tell anyways. You will just have to wait and find out when everyone else does. Besides I doubt you will be waiting a whole lot longer."

Our conversation is cut off when Dumbledore begins speaking and the first years file in.

' _Okay, so did the other schools arrive before or after or during the feast? I don't remember. I assume they arrive during the feast, after the sorting is done and Dumbledore explains the Championship and shows off the flame. Should I leave Jr. alone and ignore him or help him? Really I am not even entirely sure why Voldie insisted on having him here since he won't need to resurrect himself. I think I should just ignore him for now, unless Voldie specifically asks me to do something.'_

Not too much longer and Dumbledore begins talking about the Triwizard Championship, the entire hall erupting into disappointment at the age restriction.

"That sucks. I would have liked to enter my name." Draco hummed out with a small sigh.

"Why? It's an extremely dangerous tournament that could get you badly injured or killed. It's not worth it." I shake my head, ignoring the raising of Draco's eyebrow. His attention was diverted to the opening of the doors, and the loud banging of staffs to the floor. Sparks coming off the bottoms, Draco automatically drawing his eyes to the form of Viktor Krum. I covered my mouth to hide a snort, not surprised Draco would have a sort of crush on him. ' _I will have to warn the twins that Draco's attention is being diverted to someone else.'_

The feast ends about an hour later and we head to our common rooms, since classes don't start until the following day. I spend the rest of the day in the room I still share with Draco, going through the books for that year.

Shortly before lunch I find the twins in the library, heads bent together over a rather large book.

"Hey guys." I grin, their smiles greeting me.

"Hiya Harry!"

"What brings you-

"To the library-

"On this fine day?"

I take a seat across from them, letting my smile drop slightly.

"There's a person that needs to be pranked. Draco seems to be diverting his attention from you to him. I know very well that this guy is Bi, though he will be more interested in a lion."

"Oh? Tell us more, Harry." Fred leaned in, a gleam in his eyes, a matching gleam in George's.

"Viktor Krum, from durmstrang. He's got it all. Since dear Draco hasn't realized who you are or how serious you are, he won't be as inclined to ignore Krum. Therefore until you're ready to reveal yourselves, you should show Dray Krums true colors. Krum is also very interested in a certain Hermione Granger."

I watched their thoughtful expressions, waiting patiently as they silently communicated.

"Granger is currently dating our idiot brother.-

"So the chances of Krum getting with her are pretty much nonexistent."

"Right. We can't risk him thinking of digging into our Draco."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely" I nearly shuddered at the evil grins the twins shared, but held it back. _'This is going to be interesting_.'

"Expect a package around dinner time." They spoke as one, before closing their large book and standing. I absently noticed their hands brushing, as though wanting to clasp together but holding back just barely, and internally smiled. ' _I wonder if the twins have always been together? I always thought they were extremely close but brushed it off as a twin thing. But maybe it wasn't just that after all.'_

"Glad to do business with you." I waved, strolling out of the library satisfied.

I did get a small package at dinner a few hours later, and luckily Krum had decided to sit with us. I pulled the box, barely the size of my palm, into my lap and opened it. Inside is a few chocolate frogs, along with a slip of paper with a spell written on one side. I move the paper out of the box without anyone seeing it.

On one side are the words "ut omnis enim color cutis mico"

The other side says "have fun ; )"

Pointing a finger towards Krum, I burn the paper and take out the chocolate frogs. Placing them on the table I turn to Draco, saying the spell in my head at the same time. Before I can ask Draco if he wants a frog, Krum is suddenly flashing a different color every few seconds and students are looking at him in shock, before most burst out laughing. My face is blank as I look over a steadily panicking Krum, internally smirking. Draco is slightly pale, picking up a chocolate frog from my pile absently. I can't help but wonder how long it will take for the charm to wear off, and what will happen when someone tries to remove it. Deciding I'll find out eventually, I stand from the table and head back to the common room ignoring the angry gurgle of my empty stomach. I will eat something small in the morning, so I don't pass out from not eating. That would not be good.

* * *

 _The room I am in is vaguely familiar, but I am panicking too much to try and figure it out. In the back of my mind I know this is a nightmare, one I haven't had yet. This causes me to start panicking some more, my heart hammering away against my chest. Unable to help but wonder what sort of hell my mind has come up with this time. I'm kneeling on the cold floor, walls a deep green and a high ceiling, sparse furniture comprised of two chairs with a small table between them. Malfoy Manor, one of the many sitting rooms. This is the one where I watch the torture of a muggle, Bellatrix cackling madly in the process. However, I don't see anyone else in the room yet. It's only a matter of time._

 _As though summoned by my thoughts, a little girl no older than ten walks in. She has short brown hair, big blue eyes, and wearing a bunny covered dress. Her tiny hands are clutching a teddy bear to her chest like it's her lifeline. She stops a few feet from me, tears silently tracing down her face, eyebrows scrunched together in pain._

" _Why? Why didn't you save my mommy? It's your fault she's dead! Why didn't you save her, you could have saved her!" By now she's openly bawling, before suddenly the salt water tears turn into blood as they continue their path. I am startled when she opens her eyes, and they are bright red, her mouth twisting up in a horrid grin. Suddenly I am no longer looking at a child, instead it's Tom Riddle. The blood is still coming from his eyes, and he starts laughing hysterically._

" _You?! You think you can kill me? You're just a pathetic child playing wizard. So many people have died because you aren't good enough."_

 _I watch as Tom starts losing his hair, nose falling off in another gush of blood. It doesn't take long before Voldemort takes Tom's place, manic laughter falling from his lipless mouth before suddenly it stops._

 _I find myself frozen as Hermione and Ron step into the room, standing next to Voldemort with matching grins._

 _All three of them pull out their wands, about to cast a spell - which one I'm not sure - before they freeze, and all I can feel is calm and distant rubbing coming through my link with Voldie. A bright light envelopes the nightmare, and all I feel is peace._

* * *

I jerk into a sitting position, gasping in an effort to force air into my lungs like a starved man. It takes a few moments before I bring my heart back down to a dull thudding and I'm only breathing a little faster than normal. That's when I take in my surroundings, distantly glad I put up a silencing spell. I'm covered in sweat, sighing as I wrestle off the bed covers. ' _I never did explain the link to Voldie. I should probably do that so he can start controlling it better. I really hope he isn't seeing my nightmares.'_

Grabbing the journal from my bag along with shower stuff, I trudge to the bathroom. A quick tempus tells me it is 4 in the morning, and I let out a sigh. I'm not going to be sleeping again tonight. I take a quick shower, lingering under the hot water for only a few extra moments. Using a drying charm, I slip on blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt and leave the room.

Not pausing in the common room, I silently walk out into the hall and make my way to the Room of Requirement. Surprised to not run into anyone one the way, I shrug and enter the now visible doors. The room is simple, pale green walls with a fireplace set into the far wall and a chair in front of it. There's a table next to the chair with a plate of food and my stomach grumbles at the sight. I sit down, placing the journal in my lap and slowly eat the tomato soup and bread roll. The dishes disappear and a cup of pumpkin juice takes its place. Turning to the journal, I remember I forgot to grab something to write with.

"Can I have a quill?" The request is quickly answered, a bottle of ink next to my drink, a quill next to it, "thank you."

 **Hello Voldie, are you awake?** It takes a few minutes, and I almost shut the journal before a reply slowly appears.

 _ **Yes, but you shouldn't be. Why are you awake, Harry?**_ I sigh, a small smile gracing my features. I can feel the tension in my shoulders almost bleed away at the reply.

 **Nightmare. Though there's something else I should probably tell you about.**

 _ **Why don't you just tell me about your nightmare first.**_ I sigh, it wouldn't hurt to give some of the details, right? Maybe… I scrub at my face. ' _It would be a bad idea. But it's not like I have anyone else to talk to about this. No one knows the truth.'_ I'm brought out of my thoughts by the journal heating slightly.

 _ **Harry? You don't have to if you do not want to. Please do not feel pressured to tell me anything.**_

 **Sorry, I was just thinking. I want to tell you about it. I really really do. But I don't think it would be a very good idea.**

 _ **Why not? You can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you.**_

 **I know. It's just that it would bring up questions I just can't explain to you right now.**

 _ **Okay, Harry. You will eventually tell me though, right?**_

 **Yes, I promise I will. I'm going to go, you should get some more sleep Voldie.**

 _ **Very well. You can always talk to Draco about anything as well.**_

 **I know. Goodnight**

 _ **Goodnight.**_

I close the journal, and the room around me changes into a training room. It doesn't take very long to get lost in the motions of practicing muggle martial arts. I don't pay attention to the passing of time.

* * *

Voldie POV

It's almost 4 in the morning when I am startled awake. Confused, I look around my darkened room before realizing I am alone. Even listening, I don't hear any sounds so that wasn't it either. Now more confused, I don't expect the sudden wave of panic that goes through me. ' _That was not my panic. Seeing as I am clearly not panicking.'_ Frowning, I search out that spot in the back of my mind and quickly realize that the panic is coming from that. Pushing waves of calm through it, I rub it lightly until I can feel it - Harry- calming back down. ' _What is causing Harry to panic like that? Since it was his nightmare I seen last time, maybe he is having another one? Though I didn't actually see this one. At least I am pretty sure that spot is a link to Harry. It's the most logical explanation._

 _But if that's the case then… that would mean he is more than likely a Horcrux. But that's impossible. Or I thought it was impossible to turn a human into a Horcrux. Though it worked with Nagini so it would only make sense if it would work on a human as well. I really hope he isn't a Horcrux. The only time I could have done that was the night I killed his parents.'_ I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, only looking up when my pillow warmed suddenly. Taking the journal out from under the pillow, I open it and see Harry's message.

When he confirms that he did have a nightmare, I wanted to cry in frustration. ' _Figures. That would be just my luck. No matter, I just have to take extra care to protect him. Also figure out how the hell I am going to explain this one. Hopefully he won't hate me afterwards. Wait, what would it matter if he hates me? I can just lock him in a room if he refuses to let me take extra precautions to protect him. Merlin I can't do that.'_ I get up, pouring myself a glass of rum. Muggle alcohol is surprisingly not bad, not that I tell anyone I drink it. They don't need to know. I quickly down the glass and pour a second one before turning back to the journal.

Harry is still refusing to tell me about his nightmare. ' _I will have to let him tell me in his own time. Did he dream of that disturbing version of me? Which I still don't know where he got_ that _image from. I feel like I am thinking in circles and getting way off topic._

 _Right then, Harry is a Horcrux. Harry has a piece of my soul in him.'_ The thought causes my heart to jerk uncomfortably and my stomach churn, ' _Did I drink too much? Unlikely. So… he has my soul in him -'_ I stop as my heart and stomach do the weird flipping thing again, ' _You have got to be fucking kidding me. He's fourteen! At least he looks fourteen, sometimes I can't help but wonder if that's true. Anyways, regardless of his age I can_ not _have any sort of romantic feelings for him. Merlin this is not good.'_ I frown as I recommend he talk to Draco, feeling jealousy pull at me, before shutting the journal not long after saying goodnight. I let myself fall back onto my bed face first with a low groan. I am going to have to talk to Lucius. Or even Severus, though Lucius will more likely be free. If neither of them then I will go to Narcissa.

* * *

Harry POV

I sit at the Slytherin table, back as straight as possible and shoulders tensed up. I don't bother trying to join in the excited conversation around me, too anxious to get this whole thing over with. ' _I really hope that my name wasn't put in since Voldie will have no reason to get me in it. I have no desire to participate again.'_ I felt the worried glances my friends tossed my direction every so often. It's not like I can say I'm worried someone rigged the cup to spit my name out. Finally Dumbledore steps forward and begins talking, and the cup spits out the three expected names.

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Victor Krum_

 _Cedric Diggory_

I wait, hardly letting myself breath as though that would bring the cups attention to me. Even though that would be impossible, I don't risk it. Only when Dumbledore continues talking and nothing else happens do I let myself breath again, shoulders relaxing as I slump over slightly. ' _Thank Merlin.'_ I felt Draco's confused eyes bore into the side of my head and I ignore it, finishing off my single piece of toast before getting up to go to class. I quickly take it upon myself to completely ignore the whole Championship, not surprised to see the dragons. Krum wins the first task easily, and a week later McGonagle is talking to us about the Yule Ball and dance lessons that is optional for everyone and required for the Champions and their dates.

Pansy grins, before turning to Blaise, "will you be my date to the Ball, Blaise?"

Blaise smiles at her, "of course." I smile slightly at them, ignoring the tug of jealousy in my stomach.

"Are you going to go Harry?" Blaise asks, curious. I turn to him and shake my head.

"No, I dont mix well with any sort of party."

"Really? We haven't had a Ball here in ages though, you should go." His head was tilted slightly but shrugged when I shook my head again.

"Why don't you mix well with parties?" Draco questioned.

"It's a long story, and we have to get to our next class." I stand up, bag in hand. The trio quickly follows, knowing it would be bad to be late to potions. Pansy talks to Blaise, already planning what dress she should wear and matching colors and other Ball related stuff. Draco is next to me, quiet. Which is a little odd, but I shrug it off. ' _Maybe he is thinking of who to go with. Hopefully the twins ask him soon. Speaking of the twins.'_ I smirk as Fred and George spot us and quickly jog over, stopping directly in front of us.

"Hey there!" Fred grins, before locking arms with George and they both kneel.

"Draco we humbly request-

"That you accompany us-

"To the Yule Ball-

"As our date!"

Draco gapes at them, blinking, face turning a bright red, "Y-you guys?!"

"Yup!" George answers, grinning up at the blonde, "Did you enjoy our little letters?"

"I- um- yes, I did." I wanted to laugh as Draco stumbled along his words, Pansy chuckling behind us. I can imagine Blaise is smirking, amusement in his eyes.

"Good! So-

"What do you say?"

"Will you be our date?" They stood up, arms still linked together as they smiled at the still blushing blonde.

"Yes, yes, I will go with you." The twins let out a loud cheer, both bending down to kiss Draco on his cheeks before dashing away laughing.

"That- that was… class. We are going to be late for class." Draco mumbled, walking forward almost stiffly. I smile at him fondly, before following along.

The time following up to the Ball goes by in a blur of excited activity and nervousness, and before I know it, the Yule Ball is the following day. I plan to just spend it in the Room of Requirement, but then during breakfast a brown owl swoops in drops a package onto my empty plate. Confused, I pick up the letter first, quickly reading through it.

 _Harry,_

 _I know I could have just used the Journal but I wasn't sure if you would read the message in time. I heard from Draco that you do not plan to attend to Yule Ball and have taken it upon myself to send you a portkey. I want you to come over tonight during the Ball, using the attached button. If I do not see you here by 6 pm I will come and get you myself. Severus has already agreed to help retrieve you if it comes to that._

 _Please come._

 _V_

I glared over at Draco, who didn't look very apologetic, "I can't believe you told him."

"I'm not sorry. You need to have fun for once, Harry." Draco shrugged, going back to his food. I sigh, placing the letter and located button into my robe's pocket. We don't have classes today so that everyone can spend the day getting ready, and I take the opportunity to relax in the common room until I have to leave. I don't want to have Voldie coming to get me. I haven't seen Pansy all day, and that's probably because she's been busy getting ready. Blaise has been sitting in the common room with me, reading. I doubt he will start getting ready until two hours before it's time to go.

I am not sure what I expected to find when I activated the portkey, but the sound of soft classical music and an empty room had not been it. The room itself was nice, medium sized with a nice cream color on the walls and a high ceiling, lit up by a chandelier that appeared to be made out of glittering diamonds.

"I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would or not." I looked to the right, seeing a second door that Voldie has just walked through. My breath caught slightly, taking in his messy dark hair, shimmering ruby eyes and smirking lips. He is dressed in a very well fitting black and silver suit, complimented by the emerald tie. The outfit hugging his lean figure left little to the imagination and suddenly my mouth is extremely dry. Forcing myself to swallow a few times, I blinked over at him.

"Er, yes. I didn't want you to drag me here. The easiest option was to come willingly." ' _I really really hope he hasn't noticed my staring. He shouldn't look so_ good _like that.'_

"Of course." I watch as he walks closer to me and holds out a hand, the song changing to another classical piece, "may I have this dance, Harry?"

I nod numbly, allowing him to take my hand and bring us to the center of the room. He tugs my hand into position before lightly settling his other hand onto my hip, and I tense.

"Is this okay? If not then please say so and I will let go." His eyes shone with concern, and I felt myself nod.

"It's fine, just that I've never danced before." ' _With a guy being the lead.'_ I added in my head. ' _A very sexy guy that I_ really _shouldn't be thinking about like that.'_ I force myself to relax slightly, and Voldemort begins to sway. I let him guide my own movements, hoping I don't end up tripping or something equally horrifying.

We dance like that for a few hours, neither of us speaking. At some point we end up pressed closer together, my head resting against his chest. It's the best night I have had in a very long time, until Voldemort speaks up and breaks the moment completely.

"Harry, will you call me Tom instead of Voldemort?"

I feel myself freeze in shock, neither of us moving as I jerk away from him as though burned. ' _Why does he want me to call him Tom? He hates that name! Right? He's always hated that name more than anything else.'_

"I - um - well - I." I stumble in my attempt to dislodge his hands and nearly toppling us both to the floor. Voldemort catches us in time and I quickly movie back away, "I dont… why?"

"Is there something wrong with calling me Tom? It _is_ my name. Both Lucius and Severus call me that." I could feel his confusion at my shock and my heart refuses to stop racing.

"You hate your name! And even saying hate is an understatement." I force the words out, looking at him in shock. Voldemort's eyes widen slightly, as though unable to understand what I said.

"I've never hated my name that much, Harry. What could have possibly given you that idea?"

"Oh - oh. I just - you - I don't - fuck." I felt my face turning bright red. Weather in embarrassment, shock, or anger, I have no idea. I don't stand there long enough to find out or let Volde- _Tom_ \- say anything back before I turn around and flee the room, swiftly leaving to an apparition point that I shouldn't know about in this time.

* * *

Draco POV

It doesn't take long for me to figure out that something went wrong. Harry has become even more distant, almost like he was during our first year. I also noticed he hasn't picked up his journal in weeks, even when he sees it glowing slightly with a new message. Which has happened over a dozen time before eventually stopping to one message every few days. A month of this is all it takes before I am demanding Severus to take me to see Voldemort and demand an explanation. Thankfully, Sev quickly agrees to let me use his floo.

I step out into the greeting room of Malfoy Manor, a house elf popping into view a second later.

"Please bring me Voldemort." I ask, moving to a nearby seat to wait once the elf has popped away. Five minutes later the door opens and I see a very rumpled and sleep deprived Dark Lord. I watch as he slowly walks over and plops into the chair across from me.

"I assume you are here about Harry, then? Is he okay?" His red eyes are worried as they look over my face, as though trying to find his answers in my expression. I only let out a heavy sigh.

"He's still breathing, at least. What happened?" I watch as his shoulders slump.

"I only asked him to call me Tom. I don't understand why he freaked out over it. He thought I hated my name and I asked what gave him that idea and he fled."

"That's it?" I raised an eyebrow, shocked. Voldemort simply nodded, "okay, well I have no idea why he would freak out over that. But he has been more distant than I have seen him in years. I will see if Harry will explain this all to me. I will let you know how it goes." I stand up, seeing slight relief in his eyes before he nods and leaves the room. I let out another heavy sigh, before leaving back through the floo.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find Harry, since he is already in our room. I'm not too surprised to see him blankly looking at the ceiling. I quickly cast a locking spell and silencing charm on the room. The last thing I want is him running away from this. Again.

"Harry?" I ask quietly, watching as he blinks over at me.

"Draco? When did you get in here?"

"Just now. We need to talk Harry. I've already spoken to Voldemort and we are both extremely confused." Harry's eyes widen slightly, hurt shining in them.

"You went behind my back and talked about me? Why? This has nothing to do with you." He's sitting up now, glaring at me. ' _This isn't going to be a fun conversation.'_

"Because, Harry, I am tired of seeing you upset like this. I want to help you."

"Help me? Talking about me to him without me knowing is not helping me, Draco. You have no idea what is really going on here. That was stupid move."

"I would know if you would just _talk_ to me. Voldemort is extremely concerned and quite frankly he looks like shit. He thinks he did something horribly wrong by asking you to call him Tom." Harry froze slightly, before shaking his head slowly.

"I don't… he's…" Harry is breathing a little too quickly now, staring down at his hands like they aren't really his and a few seconds later he's silently crying, before sobs break though and his whole body is shaking from them. I stand in shock for a few moments before swiftly moving to sit next to him on the bed, bringing him into my arms so he can cry into my shirt. ' _What the hell just happened?'_

"Harry, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I try to sooth him, but for some reason it only makes him cry harder so I stop and sit silently holding him instead. It's takes almost an hour before he stops completely, just laying bonelessly against me. I continue holding him though, and he sniffles occasionally.

"I'm sorry." I look down at him, not understanding why he is sorry.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Can you explain what's wrong Harry?" I ask gently, not wanting to risk scaring him. I feel him take a deep shuddering breath as though getting himself ready to rip off a band-aid. For all I know, he might be.

"Everything, everything is wrong. It's been _wrong_ every since I was born and Voldemort killed my parents." I frowned slightly.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Peter Pettigrew gave away my parents location and Voldemort killed my parents, and then Peter got Sirius thrown in Azkaban without a trial for killing a bunch of muggles. And Dumbledore _knew,_ he fucking knew that Sirius was innocent and let him be put in prison anyways. Dumbledore dropped me off on the doorstep of my mother's sister's house. They hated magic, denied it even existed. They abused me every chance they got. Then my letter came and they tried to leave to keep me from that. Tried to beat the magic out of me. Then Hagrid found us and he told me the truth. He took me to Diagon Alley. I met the Weasleys on my first day, trying to find the train on my own because Hagrid left without showing me or explaining how to get there. I became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"I met Draco Malfoy who insulted my first friend and that encouraged me to beg the hat to put me into Gryffindor. I fought a troll and won. I fought Quirrell and burned him so that Voldemort could no longer possess him. Dumbledore destroyed the stone. Voldemort found a way to come back a few years later though and he was hardly even human anymore. I found out my friends weren't my friends and they were disgusted that I'm gay. I was brought to the past by Hogwarts so I could do it all over again. I hid the first letter I got from Hogwarts this time and snuck out when I had to get stuff for class and I met Aeron and Loki.

"I tricked the Minister into changing my magical guardian from Dumbledore, the manipulative bastard, to someone else. I trained and read and got ready for the first year here. I let the hat place me where I belong. I met you and Blaise and Pansy. I helped Voldemort get the stone. I joined his side. But I still remember the past, my past, and it haunts me. Tom isn't Voldemort anymore and it's hard to remember that sometimes.

"And when he asked me to call him Tom I freaked out, I thought he still hated that name as much as he had in my time, but it turns out he doesn't. I freaked out Draco. I freaked out and I don't know what to do. I love him, Merlin I love him but he only sees me as a 14 year old child and it's never going to work even though I'm really over 18 years old. Though sometimes it doesn't even feel like it. I messed up Dray. I messed up and I am so sorry."

I stare at him, shocked, for a full minute after he finishes talking. At first I was really confused about what he was even saying. I thought he had lost his mind. Then he mentioned time travel and suddenly it all made sense. Settling on a decision, I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Harry. I understand. I am not going to tell anyone what you just told me. Just promise me you will talk to him okay? We can talk more on what you just told me at a later time when you and Voldemort aren't completely miserable."

Harry smiled back, and moved away, "I will, but only after I eat something and sleep. We can go to the Chambers later and talk. Thanks for not telling anyone. That could be bad. And sorry I didn't tell you before now. I kind of couldn't but I know you deserved to know. Also can we not mention that I just blurted out my feelings for Vol- Tom?"

I snorted slightly, smirking, "Sure, Harry. It's fine, now eat and go to sleep. Talk later, fair?"

"Fair." Harry smirked back, before getting up and heading towards the connected bathroom. I also stood up, heading to the common room. I have a shit ton of thinking to do.


	8. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this is not a new chapter. I will get one up as soon as I can. I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten or given up on this story or any of the others. I have been helping my parents with building a house and work just picked back up so my weeks are pretty busy with that. On top of that, the L button on my laptop decided to stop working. Why is this significant enough to keep me from updating? Well, aside from needing the L button to write without something sounding awful, the password to get into my computer used the L. This rendered my computer unusable. Typing on my phone is like trying to put flea medicine on my cat; nearly impossible and a job all on its own. With my recent bad luck in the computer department I have replaced it with a new tablet which I finally bought earlier today. A few things need to be straightend out (such as this keyboard - it shouldn't be taking me this long to type something this short.) But otherwise I can begin writing again as soon as this weekend. I have gotten _so many_ new story ideas the past few months and im anxious to start them. Unfortunately I cant do that until my current stories are done. Which is fortunate for my lovely readers because that means I can not keep dissapearing for over a month if I ever want to move on to other stuff. I have hit a few roadblocks on the outline of future chapters for this story. That being said, I am hoping that I will be able to break those down. I do at least have the next 2 or 3 chapters outlined already and just need typed out. I already have a good idea of how to start the next chapter so as long as no bumps attack me again it should be up by the end of the month, fingers crossed within the next couple weeks. If any of you are criminal minds fans, one of the first stories I want to start posting (after I finish my current stories) is a crossover where Reid is a mutant ;) and as far as I know the pairing will be Hotch\Reid. That is still up in the air. I am going to bed now. If you have any ideas to help me defeat these road blocks, please do share them!!

Until next time, have a one sentence sneak peak into the next chapter;;

 _Draco wanted to scream- wanted to... To just break everything in the room in a huge fit of rage, because how dare he; how_ dare _he do that to Harry._


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hi! The next chapter! Hopefully it meets your expectations! I'll get the next one up as soon as i can and hopefully it won't take a month._**

Draco paced the floor in Severus's quarters, trying to understand all the information Harry just gave him. A lot of things made sense in a way; how he sometimes just knew something, how he reacted towards some people. How Harry found the chamber of secrets so easily. The list goes on. But... The one thing Draco doesn't quite get is Dumbledore. Sure the man is a bit weird and sometimes insane, this though? Draco wanted to scream- wanted to... To just break everything in the room in a huge fit of rage because how dare he; how _dare_ he do that to Harry. Dumbledore obviously knew about the abuse the Dursleys were putting Harry through yet he did nothing. No, he kept sending him back instead, and on top of that purposely put Harry through danger with Voldemort and the triwizard championship. Draco heaves a sigh,running his hands roughly down his face as the door opens and Severus walks in.

"Draco?" A small crease in his eyebrows is the only hint to Severus' worry at the sight of his disheveled godson, "what happened?"

"Well, everything I thought I knew was just turned on its head and stomped on, repeatedly." Draco slumps into a nearby chair, Severus taking the one across from him in a more graceful manner.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Severus has an eyebrow raised slightly and a strangled laugh escapes my throat.

"Not really, no. It's not my place to tell anyone and even if I could I wouldn't. It's for Harry to tell when he is ready. Which I should probably go back before he thinks something ridiculous like he ran me off or some other crazy thing." Draco stood up and headed to the door, pausing before leaving, "sorry for bothering you. I hope Harry tells you soon on his own." Draco leaves and Severus is left staring blankly at the door before getting up to grab some firewhiskey.

Harry POV

It's been a while since Draco left to think things over and I can't help but worry. I'm half tempted to go find him when the door to our room opens and he walks in.

"Sorry for walking out like I did-"

"You can pretend I never told you-"

We start speaking at once before breaking off, and I can't help the small grin that appears on my face.

"You can-"

"Sorry-"

We try again only to stop, blinking at each other before bursting out in laughter. I clutch at my sides as they start to ache from the laughter that hasn't come from me so strongly in ages. Draco slips to the floor, breathing heavily as we calm down.

"So you're from the future?" Draco gets out, the question sobering us both and I sit on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall. Thankfully the silencing spells are still in place.

"Basically, yes. I hadn't really planned on telling anyone but maybe it's better if I tell at least the ones I'm closest to. I'm just not sure on how people would react to something like this." I run a hand through my hair with a sigh, looking at the floor.

"This changes nothing between us, okay? So don't you dare think it will. You're still one of my best friends and I'm not going to leave just because you are from a different time where we hated each other." I grin at him, grateful that he isn't going to hate me after all, his serious grey eyes cementing the truth in his words.

"Thank you."

A month later and I am looking at a group of death eaters as they leave the meeting, having been told of their newest member. Some weren't too pleased to find out I was there, Bellatrix especially.

 _~Harry, I think Tom is trying to get your attention_

I jerk slightly from my thoughts to see Voldie looking at me, "Sorry, what?" Tom holds back a sigh before trying again.

"I asked why you reacted so badly last time when I mentioned you call me Tom." I'm suddenly glad we are still sitting in the meeting room because I would have otherwise collapsed to the floor in dread at having to answer him.

"Oh um, I'm really sorry about that. I must have eaten something bad that night." I try to laugh but it falls short at the frown Tom is giving me. I look away, not wanting to see the disappointment at the blatant lie.

"Will you call me Tom, Harry? This will be the last time that I ask." I catch his gaze and have to force myself to swallow a few times, the smoky grey eyes captivating me. _'Merlin, have his eyes always been this...beautiful? Shit I need to answer. Do I want to call him Tom? Of course. But this...this would be me officially acknowledging that he_ isn't _the Voldemort from my past. Though isn't that the point? Though to be honest I haven't really confused him with his past self in a while. That leaves me with the obvious answer I should have given the first time he asked.'_

"Yes. Yes, I will call you Tom." I smile at him, heart fluttering when he gives a small one in return.

"Thank you, Harry."

I return to the cottage shortly after, my heart still racing and face flushed. It takes all my will power to only tell Sirius to shut up instead of curse him when he teases me for having a crush on someone. I leave to the library, in pure denial because it's not true. _'I do not have a crush on Tom.'_

About a week later I am back at the Potter house I leant Voldemort after the prison break, planning to just check in. Walking into the sitting room, I find Tom sitting in a chair reading, and move to join him. Grabbing a book on baking -and really, why does Tom have a book on _baking?_ \- I take the seat across from him. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise arrive thirty minutes later with a few bags between them.

"Harry! When did you get here?" Pansy asked, one of the three bags in her grasp.

"Not too long ago. What are you guys doing?" Glancing up at Tom, I nearly snort as he continues to stare at his book even though he's no longer reading it.

"We've been given permission to take some rooms here for when we want or need to stay here." Blaise answers, following my gaze to Tom, before grabbing his bag and heading for the stairs, "I call dibs on the room with the window nook. "

"No! I already called dibs on that one! Blaise!" Draco called out at the retreating back of a chuckling Blaise. Draco quickly dashed up the stairs after the older male, Pansy giving a small sigh.

"I should go make sure they don't break anything. We will be back down soon if you will still be here?" I gave her a small nod before going back to the passage on butterscotch lush I had been reading.

The peace and quiet is again interrupted by the sudden arrival of three death eaters bursting into the room in a panic.

"My Lord you must come quickly! "

"It's terrible my Lord!"

"We need your assistance as soon as possible!"

The three men dressed in their robes and masks spoke over each other in a jumbled mess of words, arms flailing, before Tom speaks over them.

"What has possessed you to storm in here like animals, demanding my help like undisciplined children? "

"But my Lord this is important."

"You need to come with us."

"We can't deal with this ourselves."

The men continue to speak after Tom finishes. I watch as an eyebrow gives an almost invisible twitch before he abruptly stands, quickly silencing the others. However, just as Tom stands up, the three pull their wands out; two pointed at Tom and one at me. I scoffed internally. ' _Do they really think one of them can hold their own against me? I'm about as strong as Tom.'_ I also stood, subtly taking my wand out even though it's not necessary. _'I'd rather not reveal my wandless magic yet.'_

"Crucio!" The spell aimed in my direction, and I quickly moved out of the way and stood to the right of Tom. A few moments later I could hear three pairs of feet running down the steps, before my trio of friends appear in the room with shocked expressions.

"Why are death eaters attacking? Who are they?" Draco glanced between the three men before finding me and I gazed back with a small shrug. Tom is calmly staring at the three men, even though I could feel the anger through the link we share. One of them turn and points a wand at Draco, and all three cast spells in different directions. Tom easily evades the crucio sent towards him, and my runes protect me from the sectumsempra send at me.

My blood runs cold at the sound of Avada Kedavra being cast and the green light rushes towards Draco. I watch as Pansy acts, shoving Draco out of the way just as the spell reaches them and connects with the wall behind where they had been standing. My eyes are wide as Tom points his wand at the three.

"I'd let you live so I can interrogate you but you just nearly killed two of Harry's friends. I can't let that slide. Avada kedavra." The curse hits the one that has just been standing there with his wand aimed at Tom. He turns to the other two and smirks, "as for you two? Crucio." He hits both of them in quick succession, and the room is filled with them collapsing in pain. Blaise is holding onto Pansy as the men groan in an attempt to not scream. Tom's eyes narrow and a few moments later they are screaming. I put my wand back into its holster on my arm, before walking over to my group of friends.

"Draco? Are you okay?" I search his face, which is blank, though his hands are shaking.

"I'm fine." Draco gets out, words quiet, and I squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"You should go and see the twins, they should be living on their own now. Take Aeron with you, he is out in the garden. He can find them." I watch as he nods and heads out to find the snake, and I turn to Blaise and Pansy. I raise an eyebrow in question and Blaise nods. It's all the confirmation I need that they are both okay before I turn to Tom who is still staring at the screaming men. Stepping into his line of sight, I place a hand on his arm. I feel him tense but neither of us move away from the contact.

"You can end the curse now, Tom. Keep one of them in the dungeons to interrogate later, if you want." My voice is soft, my gaze not leaving his.

"Very well Harry," the men stop screaming, "if his brain is still intact then I will have Lucius interrogate him." Tom moves away and kills the second one before binding the third and takes him to the dungeons.

I return home to the cottage after Tom leaves. Walking through the front door, the last person I expect to see is Severus. He's sitting stiffly on the couch as Remus is swallowing what looks like wolfsbane.

"Are you okay?" Severus speaks first, noticing my slightly shaken appearance. I swallow before nodding slightly.

"Is it okay for you to still be here? Unless we are telling more people?" I question, sitting next to Remus , across from Severus. _'Where's Sirius?'_

"It's fine, I haven't been here long. I only stayed to give you this." Severus stands from his chair and holds out an envelope from his robes, before heading to the Floo, "read that as soon as possible." Was all he said before leaving in a burst of green. I let out a sigh before turning to the werewolf.

"Where's Sirius?"

" He went to the nearest muggle town to get some food, he should be back shortly. What happened? " Remus looks up at me, concerned and I sit back down.

"We were attacked at the safe house I lent Tom. I will give more details later when Sirius is back. For now, I should go read this. " Remus nods and I stand up to go to my room.

I open the envelope as soon as I reach my desk chair and let out s huff of air at the sight of the elder wand and folded paper. ' _I should have guessed, really. It is about the time where he dies the first time.'_ I put the wand on the desk and open the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I am very sorry to tell you that I have died. Or, more accurately, I've been murdered by Voldemort. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but alas, it has. I entrust the third deathly hollow to you my dear boy, and hope you see the truth in time before the wizarding world is destroyed. Lead the light to victory, Harry. With this wand and the cloak you have two of three hollows. Kill Voldemort and retrieve the final hollow, the stone. Lead us to victory._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

I run a hand through my hair, before burning the pointless later. It's still early in the timeline for his death. I already know Tom didn't kill him, it wasn't in the plans we have so far and he wouldn't go behind my back like that. _'Technically, I have all three in my possession. Tom has me letting the stone. So this would make me the master of death wouldn't it? I don't plan on doing anything with it though so it hardly matters right now. I should probably tell Tom what's happening next time we talk.'_ Feeling the return of Sirius through the wards, I had back downstairs and greet the other two in the kitchen.

"There's a few things I should catch you up in." I sit at the table, waiting for Remus and Sirius to join me. Sirius has gotten everything put away already and he sits across from me, black hair pulled up out of his face. Remus sits next to him, movements tired in anticipation of the coming moon.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asks, concerned.

"To start with, three death eaters attacked Tom and I, along with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. We are all fine but it was unexpected. And then Severus gave me a letter from Dumbledore. He's apparently dead now though I don't know the real way he died. He tried to tell me he was killed by Tom, and also gave me the elder wand so I might be the master of death now."

"I'm sorry, what? " Sirius asked, stunned. I held in a sigh and began to explain everything; what Dumbledore has been trying to do, and how I helped Tom with the prison break and lent him a house. It didn't take long to realize I should have explained this sooner but I didn't stop, and Sirius let me talk without interrupting.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Oh my gosh everyone!!! A new chapter!!! How awesome is that?? After baking for 6 straight hours, then finishing this chapter (finally, it's been sitting half finished for almost a week now. Oops...) I am beat. Unfortuately though, the chapters are going to start getting shorter from here on. If it helps any, there will be 21 chapters plus an epilogue in total. Yes, I also somehow managed to finish my chapter outlines. I also got the chapter outlines for Master of Death finished. I'm going to be working on re-writing chapter one for MOD once I get this posted. I wont be updating MOD until all the chapters are written for it. Unless I am feeling nice, then I might go ahead and post the first five chapters after they are re-done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Be prepaired for some hurt/comfort and adorable Tom/Harry-ness ;) I promise Harry will be happy again soon :D please tell me if there are any plot holes, I haven't written something this long before so it's hard to catch them._**

Harry POV

I stare out of the train window, not really seeing the families saying goodbye to their kids. _'I can remember pretty clearly everything that had happened up to this point originally. Then from here on. I remember the dementors showing up and meeting Remus, and my first time at Grimmauld. The annoyingly vague letters from my so called friends only to find out they were in the Order. Being ignored by Dumbledore, though I don't have to worry about him anymore. Then Umbridge.The only good thing that happened was meeting Luna. And the thestrals.'_ I look up at the sound of the door sliding open, smiling slightly at seeing Pansy and Blaise walk into the compartment.

"Draco will be here later, he's in the prefect meeting." Pansy sat down next to Blaise.

"I already figured he would be, so I'm not really surprised. Thank you for letting me know." She nods instead of replying and I notice she is sitting closer to Blaise than usual and hide a smile from view with my hand. I take a book out after a few moments and the three of us sit in a comfortable silence as we wait for Draco; Pansy is falling asleep on Blaises shoulder as the male reads his own book. It's another thirty minutes before the door opens back up and Draco walks in, Aeron slithering out from his robes as soon as the door is shut. I lean down and let the snake slither up my arm and settle across my shoulders.

"There's this girl in Ravenclaw I plan on talking to soon, her name is Luna." I shut my book and look over at the three sitting with me. Draco has his eyebrow slightly raised in question, probably wondering if this has to do with the future. Though I suppose it's more of a last now. I give a small nod in conversation and he blinks in acceptance.

"A girl? Does Voldie know about this or should I be worried?" Pansy frowns, and I keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"No he doesn't know and it's not something he really must know right now. However, she's a potential allie. Depending on how our conversation goes, I'll let him know. I'm hoping she agrees though."

"Should I not ask how you know her when you haven't met before?" Blaise asks.

"We've met before, in the robe shop if I remember correctly." I grinned at Blaise as he gave a small huff. Pansy rolls her eyes and goes back to leaning against Blaise. None of us wanting to bring up the summer, the rest of the ride was silent.

I am almost dragging my feet as we enter the great hall for the welcoming feast. I can feel the worried gazes on my back but they are relatively easy to ignore at the moment. We sit at our table, and I avoid looking at the professors table at the front. _'I feel like I'm going to be sick. Why did she still have to be hired? This year is going to be awful, I can feel it.'_ I am half listening through the sorting and introduction of the new defence professor. Dolores Umbridge. I let out a sigh and resist the urge to rub my currently unblemished hand. _'I doubt I'll be able to avoid her considering I couldn't even avoid Lockhart.'_

We walk to our common room, Draco following me up to our shared room. I hear him shut the door behind him and cast a silencing spell.

"What's wrong? Does this have to do with your past? Or is it something else?" Draco questions, worry coating his words.

"No, I'm fine, just tired. I'll let you know if something happens that you should know about, okay?" I sit on my bed, Aeron sliding down onto the covers.

"Okay." Draco sighs before going and unpacking his suitcases. I feel bad for lying but now do I tell him about this? I didn't even include it in my explanation about my past, I just mentioned that she would be professor. I pull out my journal from my robes and dig a self inking quill from my bag, opening the book to write a letter to Tom. _'I keep forgetting I can call him that now.'_

 **Tom, I just want to let you know that I won't be able to talk for a while. This year is going to be busy. Didn't want you to storm Hogwarts early because I wasn't replying.**

It doesn't take long to get a reply and I quickly read it over.

 ** _Harry? What's wrong? What's happening that is causing you to not want to talk? I don't believe it being a busy year; you don't have any major exams yet_**

I sigh, closing the journal and storing it back in my bag without replying. I ignore the sharp pain in my heart at ignoring the man.

The following day, I walk into the first class with Umbridge and dig in the very back by myself, though Draco joins me a few moments later. It takes barely 20 minutes for her to zero in on me.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what are the unforgivables?" She is practically glaring at me, and I keep my face blank.

"Crucio, imperio, and Avada kedavra" I answer, and my blood runs cold as she gives an annoyed tut.

"The Golden Boy knowing the answer to that is a disaster in the making. One week detention Mr. Potter, starting tonight." I go to say okay but she turns around to the board, apparently not needing my confirmation that I understand. I see Draco next to me begin to raise his hand and I quickly elbow him in the side. He glares at me, about to ask why I stopped him. I simply shake my head no, my eyes trying to express that it would make things worse. It seems to work as he sighs and goes back to paying attention.

That night I head to my detention after dinner, telling the others not to wait up for me. Knocking on the door to her office, I walk in once she says "enter."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please take a seat. You'll be writing lines this week. Or until it otherwise sinks in." Umbridge smiles, though I can see the underlying glare. Taking the seat next at her desk, she passes over parchment and a quill, "now then, you will be writing "I will not practice the dark arts." begin. I will tell you when to stop."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." She gives another smile and I begin writing. _'I really hope I can hide this from every one. Draco might be difficult to get this around but not impossible.'_ I hold in a flinch as the words begin to appear on my hand, and Umbridge frowns at my lack of reaction. She leans over slightly, nodding to herself at the red line forming on my hand.

This continues for the week of detention, and I keep a glamour over my hand to hide the evidence. However, it feels too much like the first time this happened and I begin to lose sleep and have virtually no appetite. By the end of the last detention, my hand has scarred, I've slept barely three hours each night and have eaten a handful of bread slices and apples. I know that Draco has sent Tom a letter by the fourth day, worried. However, I can't bring myself to leave this pit I've fallen into. It's another week like that, that my body decided to shut down in the middle of potions with Severus.

Hogwarts POV

I had been watching Harry fall deeper and deeper, wishing I could do _something_ to help, when the man collapsed in potions to everyone's shock. Severus was the first one after Draco to reach Harry, frantically checking him only to find him free of wounds, spells or other harmful things that could cause this. But I could tell he knew. He knew that this was caused by Harry neglecting himself, and I watched on as the self hatred spread across Severus' eyes.

He was already berating himself for not acting sooner, thinking Draco or Tom would step in and do something. But Severus didn't know Harry hasn't been talking to Tom and barely talking to Draco, let alone Pansy or Blaise. It's a few seconds before I feel someone attempting to get through the anti-apparation wards. It was easy enough to recognize a frantic Tom, and I formed a hole in the wards, small enough for him to get through, yet not big enough to alarm the Headmistress. I quickly nudge Tom towards Severus' quarters and let him in.

I turn to Severus then, who has picked Harry up and just finished telling the class to read while he was gone. As he exited to classroom, I gently nudge him towards his quarters.

 _'Tom is waiting.'_ Is all I can manage to slip into his mind before I pull back, watching as he speeds towards the new destination. All I can do now is hope they will save Harry before it is too late.

Tom POV

I look up from my pacing in Severus ' sitting room when the man walks in carrying Harry.

"Is he okay? What happened Severus?" My words are rushed as I follow him to his room.

"I'm not sure I'm the one you should ask, as I only have one part of the story. He collapsed in the middle of class, and I'm assuming that was due to lack of food and sleep. Why he was neglecting himself I do not know. You will have to ask him that yourself."

"Very well. Where is your emergency potions? I shall give him what he needs so you can return to classes." I summon a chair and sit next to the bed, watching as a bag flies into Severus' outstretched hand before giving it to me, "thank you. I will watch him so do not worry. Also please tell the other three that I am here and will sort this out."

"Of course, Tom. I will return as soon as I am able." Severus quickly leaves after that, the crease in between his brows still present in his worry. I turn to Harry and run a diagnostic spell before retrieving the needed potions from the bag.

After getting Harry to swallow the potions, I press my hands to my face. _'I don't really understand what happened. The last time he talked to me was when he said he wouldn't be able to talk. I tried to send dozens of messages but he never replied, if he even read any of them. Then Draco sent me that letter explaining that something is wrong. I thought it wasn't something serious. Merlin how wrong I was. I'm so sorry Harry, I should have known. I should have acted sooner. I should have... I don't know, done something!'_ I tug roughly at my hair, foot rapidly tapping on the floor. Wrenching myself out of my thoughts, I stand and grab a random book from the nearby shelf.

I manage to read for the next three hours, before I can no longer focus on the words and just stare blankly at the pages. I'm about to get up and grab a different book when I notice Harry beginning to wake up.

Harry POV

I give a small groan, opening my eyes. Blinking a few time, it finally registers that I'm in a foreign bed and my body freezes, hand moving toward my robe pocket where my wand is.

"Harry?" Tom's voice makes me abort the movement, turning my head to look at the man. I don't expect to see messy hair and an expression pinched into concern. _'How long has he been here? How long have I been here? I remember going to potions..then.. Oh, I passed out. Why aren't I in the hospital wing? And who's room am I in? No, wait, why is Tom even here? I was in Hogwarts. Am I still in Hogwarts? I should say something, his face is getting more...scrunched.'_

I give Tom a weak smile, moving to sit up. I quickly realize how bad of an idea that was when I feel my scabs give a slight rip and I feel warm blood roll down my fingers. _'Please tell me my glamour didn't cancel when I passed out, because that-'_

I hiss slightly, Tom picking my hand up too quickly to react. ' _Damn._ ' I watch as Tom picks up a bag and pulls out a jar of salve. We are both silent as he rubs the link substance into the wounds, and a house for appears momentarily with two sets of dishes filled with food.

"Tom-" I speak up once he puts the jar away again, my hand tingling both from the salve and feeling his gentle fingers rubbing the sore wound.

"Shush, we will be talking about this after we eat dinner. Now eat."

"I'm not-" I stop, Tom practically glaring down at me, without actually glaring.

"Don't lie to me, harry. Please. I know you haven't eaten. So eat. I'm sure you can handle some broth and a slice of toast?" He moved the bowl and small plate of bread over to hover right in front of me. Holding in a sigh of defeat I begin eating.

"Just eat as much as you can okay? You don't have to finish it all if you can't."

"Okay. "

I manage to eat the toast and half the broth before my stomach begins to complain, and I push the dishes away only for them to pop away a moment later. Tom has already finished, sitting patiently as I ate.

"Who did it?" Is his first question and I strug. Tom's hand darts out, fingers gently gripping my chin and moving me to look at him. I do, inhaling sharply at the pure worry and unsure years in his eyes, "Harry, I know it was a blood quill. Those are illegal to use. Now tell me who made you do this. _Please_ Harry. I hate seeing you like this, I want to help you be back in good health."

"Umbridge." Tom nods at my answer, before tugging me closer and wrapping me in a hug. Shocked, I don't move for a few moments. Then he begins to rub circles into my back, whispering that it will be okay. That he will take care of things.

It is like something physically snaps inside me, and I find it completely impossible to not start bawling into his shoulder. This is like when I told Draco everything, the crying, the strange feeling urging the truth from my lips.

Tom moves away slightly, not breaking away completely, before moving to sit on the bed against the wall. He pulls me back into his side, arms wrapped around me and I move into him without any complaint.

"It's okay Harry, none of this is your fault." Tom whispers, and I cry a little harder at the words because _yes it is_. I'm the one who came back in time. None of this was meant to happen.

"I-it is my fault. If I hadn't of... This wasn't supposed to happen." I manage to get the words out, forcing myself to calm down enough to talk.

"What do you mean?" Tom is looking down at me in slight confusion, and I begin to explain.

Voldie POV

"It started when Voldemort killed my parents and failed to kill me as well. Dumbledore left me on the steps of my relative's house. Petunia and Vernon. They started to abuse me at age three when I broke a plate for the first time. It wasn't too bad. I had found a weird spot in my mind that would calm me down when I liked at it. Then I turned 10. It only got worse from there until I got my Hogwarts letter. They wouldn't let me go, then Hagrid found us in a hut far from home. He managed to get me to go. He told me the truth about who I am."

 _'Hagrid? That's not right. It was Severus who took him. They met Lucius and Draco and Narcissa while shopping. That was after the change in guardianship. Weird spot? Is that the horcrux?'_

"Then I met Draco and instantly hated him for insulting my very first friend, Ron. I was sorted into Gryffindor after begging the hat anywhere but Slytherin so I didn't have to be near Draco. " I stop rubbing Harry's back _, 'when did I even start doing that?'_ And look back down at the male in my arms, severely confused. _'M_ _aybe he hit his head harder than we thought when he collapsed? None of this stuff has happened. Well, the first part did.'_ I remain looking at Harry as he sniffles, staring at my shirt.

"First year there was a professor Quirrell teaching defense. He was a stuttering, jumpy teacher. Ron, Hermione and I ended up investigating the forbidden corridor and came across the philosophers stone and fluffy. In the end, we went to stop Quirrell from getting the stone. Turned out he was being occupied by Voldemort. I killed Quirrell with my hands and 'love' when he tried to force me to give him the stone. Voldemort left as a shade. I asked Dumbledore to spend the summer at Hogwarts and was toldno."

 _'W_ _here is Harry going with this? I recognize some things in his words but others are foreign occurances. Almost like a... Different universe maybe? But that's impossible. Well, there are time turners. But none of them go back this far. They could have made one in the future, but then how far back would be have had to go and why?'_

"Second year, Lucius slipped the diary horcux to Ginny Weasley. The diary took control of her to open the chamber of secrets, and I had to kill the basilisk and destroy the diary to save her. I was forced to participate in the triwizard championship the following year. Voldemort resurrected himself at the end of the last trial, using my blood. He came back with the characteristics of a snake. I learned about horcrux from Dumbledore shortly after that. I did some of my own digging and found out they were why Voldemort was insane. By this point my two friends had completely turned their backs on me.

I found out they were my friends for the money, which came from my accounts. I started going to the room of requirement to get away from everyone. No one noticed my absence. Umbridge showed up next. She didn't believe me when I said Voldemort was back. She forced me to use a blood quill and write 'I must not tell lies.' She took over the school for the rest of that year. Then one day, I made a wish. I wished to leave. And Hogwarts answered. She sent me back in time to start over. So I did. Now I am here. However, the last still haunts me and I don't know how to stop it. I didn't want to let anyone close to me so I couldn't be betrayed. But now I have three amazing friends, a family, and someone I love more than I thought ever possible. "

 _'So he did come from the future. I honestly wasn't really expecting that to be the right guess. Though it explains a few things. Like his reaction to calling me Tom. But still, this is... a lot to take in. He's technically of age then, so there's a plus. Wait, he said he loves someone already. Who though? Draco? No, he set him up with the twins.'_ I feel my brow crease in thought, trying to sort through everything Harry has said.

"Who all knows?" Is the only question I can think of at that moment, and I had to say _something_.

"You, and Draco. I want to tell Severus. He deserves to know." Harry's voice is soft, and I run my hand through his hair a few times. I nearly smile as he leans into my hand. _'Maybe there's hope.'_

"May I tell Severus for you? Then you won't have to go through this for a third time. Plus you need to rest." I watch as Harry holds in a yawn, thinking my question over before finally nodding.

"Yeah, you can tell him. Only him though."

"I promise not to tell anyone else. And I will make sure he keeps this to himself. Now sleep." I get up from the bed, missing Harry's body against my side, and shift him so he's under the covers. I turn to leave, getting to the door before Harry shifts slightly.

"Thank you, Tom." I smile, facing the door still so it can't be seen, and exit the room silently.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm pretty impressed I actually have another chapter ready so soon. Hopefully they aren't too ooc in this chapter, sorry if they are. Also I never really write in 3rd person so sorry if it's crap, if I did it wrong please let me know and I'll fix it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Voldie POV

I just barely restrain myself from slamming the bedroom door shut on my way out of the room. I keep silent on my way to a chair by the fireplace, where Severus is already sitting and reading papers with a frown. Quite frankly I don't even know what to _think_ right now, let alone _say._ Harry Potter is from the future, probably closer to 21 years old instead of roughly 15. ' _That's not the point here. He's from the future. A really horrible future where everyone stabbed him in the back and I wanted to kill him. I tried to_ kill _him! More than once which makes it even worse. The things Dumbledore did to him. His so called relatives._

 _Umbridge. The list is long. Too long. It's no wonder he's as broken as he is. No wonder he's depressed and afraid to get close to people. Can I help him? I want to help him get better, even if it's only a little bit. He doesn't deserve what's been thrown at him. Merlin, would he even let me help? Would he_ want _my help?'_

I go to shove my hands in my face in a wide range of emotion, most of which I haven't felt in a very long time, when a glass stops me from going further than looking down. Severus has gotten up at some point doing my inner panic, to pour me a glass of fire-whiskey. ' _When did he stand up?'_ Sighing, I take the glass with a nod of thanks and quickly down half the cup.

"Thanks," I hold in a flinch at the sound of my rough voice, swallowing a few times to clear it out. Severus doesn't reply, simply sitting back down and reopening his book. He isn't reading though, just staring at the page instead. It's another five minutes before I can gather my thoughts enough to say something, though it's not what I expect to come out of my mouth first.

"I'm in love with Harry." My eyes widen, hand slapping against my mouth in slight panic before realizing how stupid of a move that was. Severus simply looks at me with a raised eyebrow as though saying 'I already knew this' and to be honest, he probably did.

"And?"

"He is from the future." I barely get the words out, still trying to let it completely sink in.

"Pardon me?" Severus is staring over at me, shock written in his expression. I let out a sigh, before starting from the very beginning.

Severus sits silently after I finally finish explaining everything Harry just told me. I look over at him from the third glass of fire-whiskey I have clutched in my grip, watching as he processes the words.

"Well...it makes sense. I had been suspicious of him when we met and he told me a story about how he heard Petunia talking and managed to find a way to the wizarding world on his own, or something like that. Among other things." He stands up, refilling his own glass for the second time. _' At least he isn't freaking out or anything. Though I've never really seen him freak out before.'_

"What am I supposed to do?" I question, shifting slightly in the leather chair. It takes a long pause of Severus studying my face before he replies with a soft voice.

"Don't let Harry push you or anyone else away again like he did this time and help him heal from here on. Don't expect much more advice than that Tom, you're the Dark Lord after all; you're supposed to be 'the smart one.'" Severus smirks, standing up and taking the two cups before turning back to me, "you can sleep in the bed with Harry-"

"No-" I try to cut him off but I stop when he raises a free hand in front of himself.

"Let me finish. He just told you all of that and knows you've told me as well. I doubt anyone would want to wake up alone after that, especially Harry. It's how Lucius felt as well, after I saved him and he found out my feelings for him. I sleep at the manor more often than here so he can use my room as long as needed." Severus gave a small smile, thinking about the man he is now able to call his lover. I give him a nod in acceptance and he leaves. Seeing that it is almost midnight now, I also leave.

Not wanting to wake the man sleeping, I slowly open the door and slip inside the room. I wave a hand and switch from my black robes into something more appropriate for sleeping in; an emerald green silk button up long sleeve shirt with matching silk pants. ' _Hopefully I'm not going to wake him up by sliding into the bed. Though he hasn't been sleeping so maybe he is in a pretty deep sleep and won't be disturbed by some movement.'_

Ignoring my nerves, I pick up the side of the blanket Harry isn't occupying and slide under it as gently as I possibly could, holding my breath. I don't let myself breath again until I have settled, facing Harry's back. Until Harry begins shifting and I freeze, not wanting to scare him, then he simply turns around and birdies his face into my shoulder. It takes a moment before Harry stood shuffling in his sleep and I gently wrap my arms around him.

It doesn't take long to fall asleep with him wrapped safely in my grasp.

3P POV

Draco, Pansy and Blaise are all in the Slytherin common room, sitting in front of the fire silently reading. Draco sitting in the single chair, Pansy and Blaise cuddled into the love seat across from him. Though Draco wasn't really reading, and neither of the two Slytherins wanted to point that out. They couldn't focus very well on the words either. Draco was more focused on trying to figure out if it's something from Harry's past that's doing this to him, or something in the current time. He's couldn't figure it out, and it was getting to him. It also bugged Draco that he couldn't talk to anyone else about it to see if they could help. The three of them all sighed, before tensing when to common room door opens and McGonagall walks in.

She goes over to the group of three, not noticing as Aeron quickly hides under Draco's robes. She stops in front of them, looking each one over before finally speaking. Her words make them freeze, knowing that they have to lie.

"What happened to Harry in potions?" She asked, a frown on her face. They glanced at one another before Blaise speaks up.

"He passed out from over working himself."

"I see. Do you know where Professor Snake has taken him?" All three of them shake their head no, hoping they can get the lie past the Headmistress. They had gone by the hospice wing and after not seeing Harry there, knew he would be with Severus and more than likely Tom. But wouldn't she have already checked with severus Severus? So why is she questioning us? They couldn't come up with an answer to that, and McGonagall began speaking once more.

"His guardian is Remus Lupin, correct?"

"Yes." Pansy replied this time, voice tinted with confusion.

"What do they do about the full moon?" At this point, they knew something wasn't right but they couldn't really pinpoint _what_ was wrong.

"I think Professor Snake brews the potion for him. Harry doesn't really talk about it." Draco answers this time, analyzing the questions. Maybe she knows he's from the future?

"What does he talk about?" She's amazing smiling now, and it sends shivers down Draco's spine.

"He talks about things a normal teen talks about. May I ask what this is about Headmistress?"

"Oh, nothing, I am just concerned for the boy is all. Please let me know if anything changes. Excuse me." she turns and leaves, not waiting for a response.

"We need to tell Harry." Pansy goes to stand up, but Draco stops her.

"No, if we go now she will know. Let Aeron go, he can hide easier than us." Blaise nods, and Pansy settles back into her spot.

"Yeah, okay."

Aeron pokes his head back out of the robes he hid in, and Draco looks at him.

"Go tell Harry what happened, please." The snake gives a small nod, before quickly leaving in search of his human.

Voldie POV

The sound of hissing is what beings me out of my slumber. Moving to sit up and locate the snake, I end up falling back down onto the bed. Confused, I glance down and come face to face with a ball of Harry wrapped around my middle. I smile at the sleeping male, deciding to simply stay where I am. Then I hear another hiss. Holding back a groan I flare in the general direction of the end of the bed.

~ _You will have to tell me what's so important from this position._

 _~Fine, snakey human. This has to do with Harry, though._

 _~I will relay a message, he needs his rest._

 _~Very well then._

Aeron give a hissed sigh before continuing.

~ _The purple woman was asking about Harry. Draco felt it important he know. It appears she wishes to get to Harry through his fellow nestlings_

I can't stop the anger at this from going through the open link between Harry and I, drowning when it wakes Harry up.

"What's wrong?" Harry blearily looks at me, then Aeron who moved closer and draped himself across the blanket covering our torsos.

"McGonagall has been questioning your three friends about you." I whisper, not expecting it when he simply curls back up against me, head tucked into my collar bone.

Harry's voice is muffled when he speaks, "they won't betray me right?"

I tense, my grip around Harry growing tighter in response. I want to cry for Harry, but I know it wouldn't help either of us. I get myself to relax again before answering, "absolutely not. They would _never_ do that to you Harry." He doesn't say anything back, and it's hard for me to think he believes my words, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Tom." Harry frowns up at me, confusion swirling in his green eyes. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. ' _There, now just ask him already. He trusts you so why would he say no? Though he could be lying, even if I can feel the truth of his statement through the link.'_

"Harry will you let me in? Will you let me try and help heal you? Help you pick up all your broken pieces? Please? I want to help you somehow." my voice was soft as I said the words, face full of concern and care. I wouldn't be surprised if the love I feel for him managed to show through as well. His eyes grew wider with each question before tears slowly and silently slip down his cheeks. I raise a hand and wipe them off on the right side of his face, letting my hand rest there as he states up at me. I can barely control the from that explodes on my face when he gives a hesitant nod.

"...yes. I -I think I can do that. I am not sure but I will at least try."

"Thank you. That is all I need, is for you to at least try." I let my thumb run against his cheekbone before removing my hand and exit the bed in one fluid movement, not giving Harry time to stop me, "I need to go tell Severus you're awake so he can check on you, okay? I promise I will be right back."

"Okay." Harry replies, curling into himself slightly, watching as I leave the room. Aeron moves to take my spot on the bed and Harry reaches out to pet him. Promising myself to be quick, I leave the room to speak to Severus.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry POV

It is early the next morning when I return to the Slytherin common room. I'm half expecting to be bombarded with questions from my friends when I enter the common room but am surprised to find it virtually empty. Shrugging, I head up to the room I share with Draco and quietly open the door in an attempt to not wake him up. Shutting the door behind me, I turn at the sound of a groan.

"Harry?" Seems I woke him up anyways. I turn around and see the blonde on his side, keeping himself up with his arm.

"Good morning Draco, sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine, what time is it?" He sits up all the way while I head towards my bed and grab some clothes.

"About six I think," I chuckle when he groans and flops backwards onto his bed, "go back to sleep, I'm going to go shower then we can talk."

"Mmk." Is all Draco manages to get out before falling back asleep. Smiling I head towards the bathroom.

By the time I come back to our room, Draco is awake and reading a piece of parchment. He looks up when I walk in and moves it to the table next to him. Sighing I put my stuff away and sit next to him.

"What happened, Harry?" Draco's voice is quiet, practically a whisper as though afraid to say the words.

"Dolores Umbridge had me use a blood quill to write lines during detention. She did this last time as well and I just... I didn't know what else to do other than push everyone away. I didn't want her to get to you guys. And now McGonagall is digging into my life so I'm even more weary of what is going to be happening in the near future. I'm sorry, Draco, this won't happen again."

Draco heaves a sigh, running a hand through his already sleep mused hair, "I was worried Harry. We all were. Pansy and Blaise are so confused I didn't know how to try and tell them anything without giving away that you aren't from this time. They need to know, too." I nod along with his words, knowing he is right.

"And I will tell them the first chance I can. Tom and Severus already know. I told Tom after waking up and had him tell Severus for me."

"How did that go?"

"About as well as expected." I flinch slightly at remembering Severus glaring at me when he walked into the bedroom, shocking me when he enveloped me in a crushing hug. He's never hugs anyone so that was the last thing I had been expecting, "come on we need to be going to breakfast. I'm sure Blaise and Pansy are already waiting for us." I stand up, Draco following and we gather our stuff for class before heading downstairs.

"Harry!" Pansy nearly shouts when she sees me, walking quickly to meet me as I walk into the common room, bringing me into a quick hug.

"Hey Pansy, I'm sorry about scaring you. You too, Blaise." I look over at the other male who had followed Pansy over to us.

"Like hell, Harry. You have a lot of explaining to do later." I hold in a flinch at Blaise's unwavering stare, nodding instead.

"I know. I will explain once we can get away and be alone. No one else can know about this."

"Aside from Draco, who has known for a while now." I pause, not expecting Blaise to have realized Draco knows. ' _Then again, that doesn't surprise me. He is extremely observant.'_

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you would take it."

"Come on boys, unless you want to miss breakfast. We can talk about this more at a later time." Pansy huffs out, turning to leave. We silently follow her.

Once we enter the great hall, we are greeted by a few moments of silence before every table bursts into harsh wispering. Rolling my eyes, I lead us to the Slytherin table to take out seats. I can already feel Severus staring at me from the Head table so I like my plate up with eggs and bacon, and get orange juice in my glass. Thankfully I manage to eat almost all of it before my stomach begins to complain about the amount I am giving it.

"Hey Harry, can you come to the Manor for the holidays this year?" Draco asks while we head to class and I pause. ' _Well, Remus and Sirius could do with more alone time during the holidays and I do want to visit Tom to make plans for the war. So it wouldn't hurt to stay with the Malfoys.'_

 _"_ Alright, I will just have to grab some stuff before coming over." I smile at him, Draco giving an answering grin.

"Of course."

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air and sweat rolling down my neck. My hand automatically reaching for the journal and quill tucked under my pillow but I pause, realizing how late it is. ' _I want to send him a message but I don't want to risk waking him up.'_ Sighing I leave the journal where it's at and move to get out of bed, but Aeron stops me.

~ _Where are you going? Shouldn't you be sending your mate a message? That's what one does while distressed yes?_

 _~He's not my-_

 _~Do not deny it Harry. You love that squishy snake human and he loves you._

 _~Sure, I will believe that when I see it._

Aeron gives a small snake-like shrug in response.

~ _Just message him so we can go back to sleep. He will not care. You did agree to let him in so he could help you._

 _~How do you know about that?_

I don't get a reply aside from a hissed laugh. I pull the journal out and open it.

 **Tom?**

 _ **What's wrong Harry?**_

 **Nightmare. I'm sorry if I woke you up.**

 _ **It's okay, I told you I would help you if you let me. I am not mad. Now tell me about your nightmare.**_

 **It started here at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was there. He had Draco and was torturing him and all I could hear was Draco screaming. After the scene finally changed, I seen everyone around me dead. Draco, Severus, Pansy, Blaise. And I was the one who killed them, and I was enjoying it and you were the last to show up. You tried to stop me, you were begging me to come back, to stop killing people. You were crying and I just laughed, taunting you before...before I started to torture you. You were screaming, and you wouldn't stop staring at me trying to plead with your eyes instead since...since you couldn't stop screaming. And...and I cast the sectumsempra spell and just let you bleed out. You wouldn't stop asking me to stop. And I just laughed as I watched you die. I just watched. Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tom. I would never do that. I'm sorry**

I was bawling by the time I had finished writing all of that. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind and it was gut wrenching. Why would I do that? _How could I do that._ I love Tom. I couldn't do that to him no matter if I ended up turning into something similar to Voldemort. But he would never allow me to turn into something like that. Not now.

 _ **Harry, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. I know you would never do that. Severus, Draco, Blaise and Pansy are all in perfect health and Voldemort doesn't exist anymore. You're okay, you are nothing like him and never will be.**_

 **Thank you, Tom. Can we talk about something else now? Otherwise I won't be able to sleep again tonight at all.**

 _ **Of course, what do you wish to talk aboht?**_

 **Well, I have plans to contact a friend of mine, Luna Lovegood. She's a little odd to those who don't understand her but she would be an asset to have with us.**

 _ **I've heard of the Lovegood family. You're sure she would be agreeable to join us? Last I knew the family remained neutral still.**_

 **I am certain. I met her a few times after coming to this time and it seems she has some idea of the truth.**

 _ **If you are sure then, I trust your judgement. Keep my in the loop of how the conversation goes.**_

 **If course. I plan to ask her to meet me later in the day in the library, or something like that.**

 _ **I will continue to keep the journal on my person so I know when you send a message. For now try and get more rest.**_

 **Okay, I will try. Goodnight Tom.**

 _ **Sweet dreams, Harry.**_

Surprisingly I do manage to fall back asleep, and this time I had good dreams centered around Tom.

"Did you ever send Lovegood that note?" Draco asked, stirring the potion smoking in front of him. I glance over from my own smoking cauldron for a second.

"Yeah, I sent Aeron this morning before breakfast. He came back after a few minutes with her confirmation. We are meeting in the library after dinner."

"That's good."

"How are the twins? I've noticed you exchanging letters pretty frequently." I grinned as Draco spluttered, face going red.

"It's - it's good. Very good. I never expected to fall for one Weasley let alone _two of them."_

Snorting slightly I rolled my eyes, "they are hardly Weasley's, they have the last name but they are complete opposites from the rest of them. But regardless I am pleased to hear you are falling for them." There's a pause in our chatting as we begin putting in the next ingredient. That's when I realize Ron Weasley is practically glaring holes through me instead of focusing on his potion, which isn't supposed to be smoking quite that much. Ignoring him, I drop the final crushed beetle and began stirring again.

"What are you guys planning for the holiday?"

"I believe mother and father plan for a party. Other than that I can't think of anything."

I nod, giving one final stir and turning the heat off to begin bottling it up, Draco following suit.

By the time I sit down at the library table to wait for Luna, Weasley has gotten on my nerves with his non stop staring. I know he is going to try something, the only problem is I don't know what or when so I can't make the proper precautions to stop it.

"Hello Harry." Luna sits down across from me, a faint smile forming.

"Hi Luna, thank you for coming here."

"It was no trouble. The nargles insisted it was a good time to talk."

"I see, hopefully they aren't giving you too much trouble?"

"Oh, no not yet. My dad has agreed to give you life long free subscription to the Quibbler for saving us."

"Thank you, though saving you was no problem at all. Please give your father my regards." I smile, and she give a small nod in acknowledgement.

"So this meeting has a purpose yes?"

"I wanted to know if you would join me in my endeavours?" I asked quietly, not wishing to be specific.

"Very well. I find no reason to say no. My only requirement is that my involvement be secret for now."

"That is fine, thank you for agreeing"

"Of course. Hogwarts has assured me it is the correct path to take." Luna has a distant smile and I move to stand.

"I should return to my common room. Thank you again, Luna. I will be in touch." I smile slightly for a few moments before leaving when she nods.

I am halfway to the common room when Weasley suddenly slips out of the shadows and raises his wand. Too quickly for me to react. I hear him whisper a spell too quiet for me to hear, before running, a grin spread across his face in triumph. I feel the spell hit, almost like a dozen swords being shoved into me and I scream from the pain before collapsing onto the cold floor, blood oozing from the wounds. Distantly I think of sectumsempra but the spell used was too precise and too few wounds to be that. I watch as his feet fade out from view, and I lose my grip on consciousness. ' _I should have known.'_

It's almost half an hour before Severus finds Harry bleeding out on the cement floor of a corridor halfway to the Slytherin common room. He is stunned for a split second, before snapping wand out and sending off a patronus to fetch Poppy and he kneels next to Harry with his emergency first aid potions. The blood soaks through his robes but he doesn't care; saving Harry's life is what matters. His hands are faintly shaking as he forces potions down Harry's throat, and the only other thing he can do is hope to Merlin Harry does not die on him.


	13. Chapter 12

Terribly sorry this chapter is so short. And probably sucks. I wasn't really sure how to about this chapter and this is what I ended up with. Hopefully the next chapter will be better

* * *

The hospital wing is a flurry of motion as Severus and Poppy rush around grabbing potions and salves to administer to Harry's wounds. Severus has blood covering has hands and he has to block everything out to keep from demanding to know who would do this to his charge. Doing that would help no one and potentially make this situation worse instead of better. Seeing Harry laying in the hospital bed and extremely pale was making him queasy. Severus held back the urge to run his hands through his already messy hair and focused on the gash he was healing on Harry's leg. There were still three left. The first thing done was to slow down the bleeding so he wouldn't bleed out on them. He was able to get most of the bleeding slowed by then time Poppy had rushed down the corridor with a stretcher.

It's a half hour before they are done, and Poppy leaves Severus to clean up. He doesn't want to leave Harry alone, afraid the person would return and try to finish the job. Severus swallowed heavily.

"Dammit Harry. First Umbridge and now this. How the hell do I tell Tom?" Severus sighs, sitting in a nearby chair. That conversation is going to be a nightmare, he can already feel it. It's partway through potions class, where he's supposed to be but assumes someone took over, when Draco bursts into the room.

"Is he?" Is all the male can get out before his eyes fall on the prone form laying in the bed. A soft sound leaves Draco's throat, and he walks over to the bed.

"He's stable and resting. We have to keep an eye on him in case."

Draco numbly nods, eyes not moving from Harry's face, taking in the ghostly shade of his skin.

"You should be in class." Severus reprimanded, though didn't sound too upset over Draco being there.

"I came as soon as I heard. Pansy and Blaise wanted to come but I convinced them to stay behind. The whole school is talking about it now. They saw you and Poppy rushing him here and the giant puddle of blood he had been laying in." Draco's voice shakes as he reaches the end of the statement and has to look away from Harry or risk being sick.

"Do you know who would have done this?" Severus asked.

Draco starts to shake his head no but then remembers that Ron had been staring at Harry way to much that day. Harry hasn't said anything though so Draco figured it wasn't important but..maybe it was after all.

"I think it was Ron Weasley. He has been staring at Harry more than usual today and with a lot of malice. It makes sense that he would be the one to try something like this."

Severus sighs, not as surprised as he thought he would be, "go back to class Draco. Tell Blaise and Pansy he is fine. The three of you can return after dinner."

"Okay." Draco nods, quickly leaving to update his two friends. They must be feeling more anxious every second.

Class is almost over when I return and professor Sprout gives a small tut when she sees him, taking in his depressed expression. Knowing he's having a hard enough time, she doesn't give him a detention or removes points for running out like he did. She would have done the same had one of her closest friends been nearly killed without her knowing. She tells the class to go back to their writing, letting Draco explain to their other two companions what's happening. She does hope Harry will be okay, she rather likes the boy.

"Is he okay?" Pansy asks, she has a death grip on Blaise but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Well, no, but he's at least stable. Severus is staying with him for now. We can all go see him after dinner." Draco answers, not wanting to say much else while there are so many people within hearing range. Pansy relaxes slightly and the crease between Blaise's brows eases up, shoulders slumping a little in reassurance.

Harry POV

The sound of soft chatter is what greets me when I wake up. It takes a few moments for my foggy mind to realize who it is,and when I do I try to turn towards them. This plan turns into a horrible idea when white not pain flairs through my whole body and I groan, settling back down as gently as I can.

"Harry?" It's Pansy I hear first, and I blink my eyes open

"Hi guys. I take it I didn't die then?" I chuckle as much as I can, stopping when Blaise glares at me for the poor attempt at humor, "sorry."

"Just wait until Severus finishes telling Tom." Draco smirks down at me. I hold in a groan, not anticipating that conversation.

"It was Ron." I change the subject.

"We already figured. I told Severus." Draco answered.

"Should we tell the headmistress?" Pansy asked, shifting on her feet.

"No, it wouldn't do anything." I sigh, wondering if Poppy will give me more pain potions soon.

"But-" Pansy tries, confused.

"Trust me, please. It would only make this worse." I interrupt her, and she can only nod. A few moments Poppy walls over and ushers the three out so they aren't out after curfew . They reluctantly leave and she gives me the potions.

A few weeks later I am aloud to leave, though can't do anything strenuous and have to go to checkups, and I quickly find out Ron was given 3 nights of detention with McGonagall. I sigh at the news, knowing it was probably Severus who told her or Weasley's inability to keep quiet about anything. I nervously go through each day, waiting for Tom to message me yet too scared to message him first. I keep eating properly and talk to Aeron about my nightmares instead. He stops insisting I talk to Tom after the third week of trying. If nothing else, I will have to face him during summer break, at the Death Eater meetings. The thought makes me nauseous.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi! You may be either happy or sad to know that I've officially finished writing the rest of this story and that there is only two more chapter left after this one. I know that this ending is rather rushed and I apologize for that. Hopefully you will still enjoy it regardless :) I've been wanting to finish this one so I can focus more on my other story Master of Death. It is a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover.

The next chapter will be posted on one week :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It's summer vacation when I enter Malfoy Manor, nervous as hell. I hadn't seen or spoken to Tom since the night before Weasley attempted to kill me. I have no idea what Tom was told or how he feels. Maybe he's angry at me for getting injured again. Maybe he is angry at Weasley for his attempt at murder or maybe he isn't angry about it. Or he is angry we haven't spoken in almost two months. It took me only a few hours to get to my home and pack things for my stay at the Manor, I sent Draco ahead though he wasn't sure at first but eventually went. I stared at the large front doors, contemplating running. I know Tom is staying here for a week, since they are having a Death Eater meeting here tomorrow. I don't know what to expect. Heaving a weary sigh, I knock and a few moments later the door is opened by an irate Tom.

"Tom-" I go to speak, only to stop when I'm yanked into the Manor and gathered into a pair of arms, the door shutting behind us, "what-"

"Shut up."

I swallow, not saying anything else as Tom holds me captive in his arms; a strong yet gentle hug. It was the last thing I ever expected him to do when he saw me. I was prepared for yelling and anger, not this. It took a few moments for me to relax against him but I eventually do, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Before we go to the meeting I want to make something clear." Tom whispered down into my ear and I couldn't help the shiver that goes down my spine.

"W-what's that?"

"You are to pay more attention to your surroundings and defend yourself. I will not stand for you dying, is that understood?"

"Y-yes." I whisper, shocked by Tom's reaction. Tom goes to say something else, but stops when Draco appears.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. My father wished for me to tell you everyone is here and ready." Draco grins, quickly exiting the room back through the door he came in. Tom sighs before letting me go and following after the Malfoy heir.

"Come on, Harry, you should be at the meeting as well." Tom looked at me over his shoulder and I quickly catch up with him.

By the time the meeting is almost over, I am ready to fall asleep. So far all that's happened is death eaters giving reports from their previous orders.

"Now, I have orders for only Remus and Narcissa. Everyone else may leave." I sat a little straighter in my plush chair, next to Tom ,watching as one by one the other 10 present death eaters pop continues when there's only the four of us left, "Remus I would like for you to go and talk to different wolf packs and see if they will join. Come back and report what you find out in three weeks."

"Yes, my Lord." Remus bows before he, too, pops out of the room.

Tom turns to Narcissa next, "can you talk to the Vampires and see what they say?"

"Of course. My lover will be stopping by later tonight, he's agreed to help."

"Excellent, tell him thank you and that he is welcome to visit any time he wishes."

"I'm sure he will appreciate your invitation." She bows, exiting the room through the nearby door.

"Lets go to my study. We can make plans there, house elves can bring food." Tom stands up, walking towards the door directly behind the chair he had been occupying. I follow him, wondering what kind of plans we will come up with.

We are sitting with a desk between us, paper covering the entirety of the top, when Tom sighs.

"The first question we need to ask is where we should have the final battle. I always figured Hogwarts because it's one of the strongholds of the wizarding world."

"I agree. Doing the battle at Hogwarts can give a lot of advantages as well as disadvantages. We should make a list of pro's and con's and see what we come up with." I pull a blank parchment out from a nearby pile and summon a quill.

"Con's then. All the younger students present. All the older students that can fight. Either way they are all still just kids. Hogwarts herself would be damaged, even if she can be repaired later." Tom lists off, and I quickly scratch down what he says before taking over.

"Pro's. Later reaction time for their reinforcements. Few adults that will be easy enough to overpower with our forces. Surprise attack is more possible. We can have students that are on our side attack from the inside, and we can hold back after the initial attack to give them time to evacuate the younger years before storming the inside. We can also just knock all the students unconscious instead of killing them. Of course, there will still be casualties among them. That is unavoidable." I wrote all of this down, turning the parchment around for Tom to read.

"Hogwarts it shall be then. Now, when should we attack? During the day or night, weekday or weekend?"

The next few hours are spent like this, making pro's and con's list of everything that had more than one option. We only stop when the door opens and reveals two grinning red heads and a very red Draco.

"Harry!" Fred grins, arm wrapping itself around Draco's shoulder.

"There you are! Come on and play some Quidditch with us! " George continues, hand grabbing hold of Draco's, who turns even redder.

"Y-yeah, Harry, come play a game, the stressful planning can wait." Draco grins over at me, and I look at Tom for confirmation.

"Very well, I suppose we have done enough for today. Go, Harry." I smile at him before standing up and cracking multiple bones as they complain from sitting still for so long.

It's 11 at night and I'm walking back downstairs from moving my stuff into the bedroom next to Tom's so Sirius and Remus can use the master bedroom, when I hear people talking in the living room. Walking over, I see Tom talking to Narcissa and a male I've never seen before. He's about the same height as Tom, midnight black hair loosely pulled back and resting halfway down his back. His robes are all black, same with his boots. His skin is alarmingly pale, but not to where it makes him look ill, actually it rather suits the man. He's thin but has muscles just barely showing through the heavy robes. I find myself looking into golden eyes when I reach his face, which is sharp and angular but his smile is soft and takes the edge off an otherwise un friendly face.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter, then?" The man asks, voice soft but holds unspoken power. I walk over and stand next to Tom.

"Yes I am, sir." I reply, nodding my head in hello.

"My apologies, I'm Delano Cruonem, Narcissa 's lover." he grins, a set of fangs flashing in the light of the room and things begin clicking into place in my head, "I was just telling them that my clan would be happy to join in this final battle."

"Excellent, thank you." I smile at him, before turning to Tom, "I'm going to bed, my room is next to yours now, just in case" Tom nods, and I say goodbye to the three of them before leaving.


	15. Chapter 14

I know, I'm terrible and this is roughly 4 days late. I'll be honest here, I forgot I was supposed to post this. Between work and writing my other story, it no longer registered I still hadn't posted all the chapters for this story. Hopefully I won't forget to post the last chapter later on, but I doubt I will forget this time.

Sorry, again.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _I'm running, and it's dark. So dark. What am I running from? Who's chasing me? I don't care look behind me in fear of finding out what waits back there. But then there's screaming. So much screaming. I have to look now. Who's screaming? Who? I turn around, at least I think I do, it's too dark to tell. But then I'm screaming. Screaming so much. And there's blood, my blood. The screams catch in my throat, make a gurgling sound as the blood rushes up my throat and out my mouth. My vision is blurry as I finally make out the figure above me. All I see is green now. Green and hatred and excitement and insanity. Me._

I wake up with a choked sob, struggling to push away the heavy weight clutching itself to my body.

"Shhh Harry, it's just me. You were having a nightmare. Hey, you're safe love, you're safe now." I hear Tom's voice, more than I register what he is saying, and quickly stop struggling, collapsing mindlessly against him and let myself sob into his shoulder.

Three weeks later Tom and I are in his office again. We had just gotten confirmation from Remus that the werewolves will join the battle as well, and now we are talking about using different people's abilities.

"I have an animagus form." I speak up, looking from the paper I had been writing on.

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yeah, a blue Phoenix actually."

"Hmm that might come in handy. When did this happen?"

I shrug, "a few years ago."

"I think you should enter the battle in that form and then change back when I give a signal. That could give us another advantage."

"Alright, I can do that. What kind of signal?" I ask, writing the idea on the paper along with the other plans we had made so far.

"Something through our link, probably. It would be easiest and not detected that way." I nod in agreement, writing it down.

"What about the minister?" I ask, brow creasing.

"I have Lucius gathering information against him right now. He will be back later to give me what he has so far and we can go through it then."

I help the twins build traps to place throughout Hogwarts. These traps are small, enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand, and have a circular shape. They are made with black slate stone, two pieces spelled together and an expansion charm between them where holes are carved into the middles. On the outside there are multiple runes carved into it, which once activated will trigger the trap. The traps themselves are aimed at trapping and injuring, but not killing. Once captured by the trap, you can only get out by deactivating the runes. So far we have made 137, but there has to be enough to place on every floor of Hogwarts. Which is why I am helping.

By the end of summer break, Tom and I have everything planned out and have told those who need to know. We are taking Hogwarts from all sides. I will take them from inside, with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. Tom will come in from the entrance with his inner circle, vampires from the left, werewolves on the right and the rest of the death eaters from behind. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna and myself will put the traps up two weeks in advance. We placed runes on them that will make them undetectable.

It takes 4 nights to get all the traps set up on each floor, and the four of us spend the night in the room of requirement, skipping classes the following day. We are currently all lounging in the room of requirement, eating light meals in silence before the battle is to begin. Luna, Draco and I are sharing a couch across from Blaise and Pansy who are wrapped around each other as much as they possibly can be.

"You remember the plan?" I ask quietly, swallowing a piece of treacle tart. It's Luna who answers me.

"Of course. We aren't going to forget Harry, it's going to be fine." her smile is soft, voice gentle. I sigh, knowing she is probably right.

"Right. So after we all safely get through this battle, what are your plans?" Pansy asks with a small smile, "my first plan is to get engaged to Blaise, whenever he decides to ask. Then maybe travel the world."

"Of course I'm going to ask. I just don't plan to tell you when." Blaise sorts, tugging her closer to him. She rolls her eyes, but grins up at him. I can see the love they have for each other, and it makes my chest ache for Tom.

"I think I'll become a mediwitch, maybe. Or a writer. Maybe even both." Luna has a far away look in her eyes, dreamy as though imagining herself in the future. I can't help but smile at this, glad they ask have plans. 'W _hat are my plans, though? I think...'_

"Tom. I want to maybe be with him, if he wishes to be with me. And I want to keep all of us together as friends. Maybe I'll be Tom's right hand man for a while longer."

"Of course he wants to be with you Harry." Draco scoffs at me, smirking, "he's never looked at anyone else the way he looks at you. My plan is to be the best Malfoy ever."

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes, smiling. _'The summer was extremely hard on all of us. However, we have gotten closer and thanks to Tom I'm doing better than I had been. I'm not completely better and I probably never will be, but it's progress. That's more than I had ever been hoping for. I couldn't have gotten this far without my friends and Tom.'_

 _"Harry?"_ I twitch slightly at the sound of Tom speaking through the link, sighing a second later before standing up.

" _Here. Ready?"_ I reply back to him, watching everyone tense and stand up.

 _"Ready."_

I take a deep breath, letting it slowly out before turning to my friends. No. Before turning to my _family._

"Let's go." I change into my blue Phoenix animagus form a second later, and we all leave the room, wands in hand, Draco speaking the words to activate the traps. Now they will be triggered by movement.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter :'(

Hopefully the ending is to your liking despite how rushed it is. Sorry for the very short battle, I don't have much experience writing those.

I've been writing this story for so long, it's really weird to finally be posting the last chapter.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading!

Enjoy :)

* * *

We enter the vacant great hall just as Tom begins attacking the castles shields. Severus is in the process of helping him bring them down, conversing with Hogwarts down in the dungeon. Thankfully we weren't seen as we came here, knowing this is where professors would go. I look to Luna who nods and breaks away to go find the professors and help get the younger years to safety. It will take at least ten minutes to get nearly all of them to the hidden escape route, and at that point in time Tom will begin his attack in earnest.

A little over ten minutes have passed when we hear commotion coming closer to us, and we leave the room, knowing Tom will begin. We are faced with McGonagall and a large group of sixth and seventh years headed towards the entrance.

"What are you doing down here? Come, with me! We must stop Voldemort from succeeding! Where did that Phoenix come from?" The professor speaks harshly and quickly.

"Sorry, professor,"

"That just isn't going to happen."

"You see,"

"You've already lost."

"They aren't on your side."

We all look over to where the words are coming from and see the Weasley twins coming out of a hidden entrance, both smirking.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Bloody hell, you're death eaters!?" McGonagall and Ron speak at the same time, shocked. I nod my head at them and their smirk turns into a frown before taking out their wands.

"Sorry about this,"

"No hard feelings, right?" Fred and George speak as one, before simultaneously casing spells to knock out several students at once. I give a small sound, giving Draco, Pansy and Blaise the okay to join before I swoop into the outside, where several students are already battling against the death eaters. Thirty minutes until reinforcements arrive.

I don't remember when I turned back into being human instead of a bird, but reinforcements come ten minutes early and the battle becomes more hectic and bloody, people screaming everywhere. I stick relatively close to Tom, casting spells left and right, keeping count of how many bodies I cause to fall to the muddied ground. The younger years are safely elsewhere, having been notified by Luna some time ago. That leaves fifth years and up staying to fight. It was made clear to everyone that kids are not to be killed, and so far it has been listened to.

On our side, at least. I think I seen Vincent's mangled body somewhere. I quickly cast a protego, protecting Draco from a spell he didn't notice. He nods his thanks before dashing off. It feels like the battle lasts for days before it finally settled down, the light side getting weaker and tired. Then all of a sudden there's silence, then murmuring, before cheers ring out among the other side. Confused, I look around, only to spot Dumbledore headed towards me, wand raised. His smile is cruel and triumphant and I distantly wonder if I'm about to die. The Avada Kedavra that leaves his wand is rushing towards me and I squeeze my eyes shut, hear Tom scream my name before hissing at Nagini.

Dumbledore is screaming now, and I can only assume he was bitten by the dangerous snake. Then a solid body is ramming into my own, and we fall to the ground with a huff. I'm distantly aware of the spell missing me, hitting Ron right in his chest. I look down and see Luna clutching onto me, panic in her eyes and I hug her close, hoping to calm her down and prove I'm alive. Searching the croud, it's easy to spot Tom who's running over to us, collapsing to the ground and running his hands through my hair, before finding my pulse on my neck.

Taking his hand in one of mine, I catch his eyes, "I'm fine Tom, I'm alive. Now finish this battle." I'm stern, but my voice is soft. He nods and stands up, facing the last person that is between us and victory. I pull Luna up as the battle resumes, Dumbledore laying in a mangled heap a few feet away. Tom and McGonagall battle for the next hour, neither willing to give up, when Tom is able to over power her and casts Avada kedavra twice. She avoids one just to be struck with the second one right after. It takes a few moments for people to realize their second leader is dead, but when they do they begin dropping their wands in defeat. It's our victory.

Tom is breathing heavily, but he walks up to me, placing his hands on each side of my dirtied face. His eyes shine with pride, excitement and maybe even love. I expect him to say something, anything, maybe a congratulations, but instead he leans down and suddenly his lips are gently caressing my own, slow and sensual. I groan, clutching his torn robes, and kiss him back. I can hear cheers in the background, probably Draco and Pansy, and smile.

He pulls away, grinning, and casts a sonorous on himself.

"Good evening. My wonderful supporters, werewolves and vampires are free to go home and recollect yourselves. Clean up, sleep, grieve. I will call on your leaders in two weeks for a brief meeting." He waits for them all to leave, some taking bodies with them, before he continues, " now, I know that you don't like me. Obviously. But I also know you have it all wrong on what I actually wish to do. However I will warn you now, anyone who tries to harm me or one of my people in any way, they will be punished in a form befitting the crime.

"I have enough evidence against your minister and will be getting rid of him without killing him. Lucius Malfoy will be taking his place and I will gide him from the shadows. And finally, I will be leaving my death eaters here to help clean up this mess and repair Hogwarts. I will know if any of you attack someone, is that understood?" He stops talking and a wave of yes can be heard, " good. I am leaving Harry Potter in charge. Goodbye. " he quickly disapperates, and I huff out a sigh, grin still unwavering across my face.

"Severus, Lucius!" I shout, and they quickly appear beside me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Severus asks.

"I'm leaving the two of you in charge. No way am I letting him run after kissing me like that." Lucius snorts, and I go after Tom.

* * *

It's a few weeks before Hogwarts can be repaired, since the bodies have to be given proper respect and Hogwarts herself has to be cleaned of rubble. School is temporary canceled until further notice and students are aloud to go home to their parents. The minister is quickly removed from office and replaced with Lucius, who begins altering and adding or removing laws. Magical creatures are all given rights, within reason. Three large mansions are donated from deceased families to be used for orphanages with proper food and caretakers, as well as house elves willing to work for them. Muggleborns are monitored and removed from their homes at the first sign of abuse but otherwise left alone and the parents are given the information they require to know what's going once their child has their first burst of accidental magic. From there the parents are given the option to either take a secrecy vow and stay living where they are or move to the wizarding world.

Two new schools are created specifically for muggleborns so they can get an early education like the purebloods. Dark Arts is no longer banned but is heavily monitored. Severus is also appointed as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and she is greatly pleased by this, even makes the Headmaster quarters bigger so Lucius can live with him. Remus and Sirius move into a smaller Potter home, leaving me alone in the cottage. I end up deciding to move into the Potter Manor and take up my title as Lord Potter after graduating from Hogwarts. Tom moves in with me shortly after I graduate, and Pansy marries Blaise.

After a few years Tom and I adopt a son and daughter, whom we name Emrys Fabian Soren Potter and Aerwyna Sen Coralia Potter. Pansy and Blaise have a son they name Oberon Aslan Zabini and Draco is happily engaged to Fred and George. Their prank store is going smoothly, and Draco has started creating potions for them to sell. Luna met a muggle while traveling and they visit often, I'm pretty sure he plans to ask her to marry him before too long. Luna does become an author, she writes muggle young adult books as well as wizard books.

Pansy becomes a mediwitch, and Blaise an auoror. I end up an unspeakable and help the orphanages when I can, and help Tom run the wizarding world and take care of the kids, who will be starting their first year of Hogwarts in three years and five years, respectively. Oberon will be going around the same time as Aerwyna. The three of them have gotten to be good friends so far, and I hope it stays that way no matter what house they get into. No one has tried to kill someone from the other side of the war, but there have been attacks. For the most part, they were all either given up to two years in Azkaban or put on house arrest. Other than that things have gone smoothly and those from the light side haven't complained much over the way Tom has been running things.

"Daddy, daddy!" I glance down from the paper I am writing on to find Aerwyna grinning up at me, her long blonde hair swishing behind her in her excitement. Returning her grin, I put my quill down and turn to face her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Dad is back! He says to tell you he will be making dinner and to come down!"

"We best not make him wait then!" I pick her up, making her giggle in the process and head to the kitchen. Entering, I place her on the table and walk up to Tom, who's mixing a pan of noodles, sauce sitting next to it.

"Hey, what's -" I sputter, having a spoon of sauce shoved into my mouth by a grinning Tom. I swallow and glare at him, "rude."

"Yet you love me anyways." I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course, sometimes I do wonder though."

"Stop being gross!" Emrys groans out as he walks in, getting onto the table next to his sister.

"Sorry." I tell him, but we all know I'm not even a little sorry.


End file.
